Love-Stuck
by Leola Majora
Summary: Five refugees find themselves pulled to another dimension to undergo chakra infusing experiments. Kakashi finds himself intrigued, and thoroughly distracted, by his new lightning apprentice. He's not the only one distracted as both he and Yamato seemingly revert to their competitive teenage selves. ? Future Lemons. Slow burner. KakashixOC Yamato/TenzoxOC. Adult themes!
1. Chapter 1

The doors to the ER slammed open as Tsunade and Shizune rushed in. Three girls lay unconscious on three operating tables. Sakura was focused intently on healing the worst of the three. Tsunade and Shizune each approached a different girl and began examining the damage.

"What happened to them, Sakura," Tsunade looked down at the girl on her table. She was not as young as the other two girls; she may have been in her early twenties. Her body was unclean and covered in bruises. She was definitely not a shinobi. She had womanly curves but nearly no muscle and held more weight than the average shinobi or civilian.

"They were the only ones alive…" Sakura said. "Barely. Out of all those girls…."

"Shishou." Shizune called out. "This ones suffering from massive internal bleeding!"

Tsunade glanced down at her patient again to see if she could move on to help Shizune. She was met with the cold stare of dark blue, seemingly endless eyes.

"Help that one." Her speech was rough, as if it pained her to speak.

"We will help all three of you." Tsunade stared back using her chakra to search out injuries in the girl's body. She attempted to remove part of the girsl shirt to get a better look at the possible damage done to her torso. A silver-blue symbol on the girl's midriff caught Tsunade's eye before the girls hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Those two have been repeatedly abused. Roughly…. Tortured." The girls breath was laboriously trying to enunciate each syllable. "They never touched … me that way. Just the experiments."

Her eyes bored into Tsunades trying to make her understand. Tsunade nodded. "What's your name?"

"Nicole…" she slowly let out as her eyes closed.

Tsunade had barely a moment to register the foreign name before she was barking orders at medic-nin and moving to stabilize Shizune's patient.

* * *

The first thing that Nicole registered was the sound of low voices off in the distance. Her body ached all over. This all seemed like some nightmare she couldn't wake up from. She had been on her way to work when her whole mind just went fuzzy and blank. Next thing she knew she was waking up in a dank, underground facility with tubes, needles and faceless men prodding her with instruments. She had seen how the others girls were handled. Even some males were being experimented on down there. Days had just melted into each other.

Some of her fellow experiments had started to die off. She really had no idea how many were left. One day there was a lot of noises, and screaming. She only had fleeting images of someone, whose face she couldn't see, lifting her up and carrying her out of where ever she was. Brief glimpses of trees and the smell of the outside is all she could remember before the image of the strong, blonde woman in the hospital room. She hoped that this would all be over now, that she could go home. Even if there wasn't a home to go to anymore.

Nicole sighed. Don't think about any of that, she told herself. Just get through this. She opened her eyes and was faced with a plain hospital room. She could see out the window. The city beyond was not one she recognized.

Nicole was alone in the hospital room. There were no flowers or any indication of visitors. This only solidified her fear of the fact that it didn't seem like she was anywhere near her hometown.

The voices in the hallway got closer to the door to her room. The door opened as the blonde woman from before came in followed by a young girl with pink hair, and another with dark brown hair.

"Ah, you're awake." The Blonde woman said with a small smile. "Do you mind if we take a look at your wounds?"

Nicole just nodded.

Tsunade came up to the side of the bed and helped Nicole into a sitting position. Nicole winced with the effort of movement. Tsunades hands started glowing with chakra as she searched the girls back for the presence of her wounds. Nicole looked around to watch Tsunades hands curiously. She had no idea how the woman was doing that, but chose not to ask anything.

"Good news is your injuries were mostly superficial. You were severely dehydrated and malnourished but we've stabilized you and the other girls as well as two males that our shinobi managed to save from that facility."

Tsunade stepped back and looked down at Nicole. "This is Sakura-chan, she was with the group we sent to infiltrate that facility. And this is Shizune-chan, they are both my apprentices."

Nicole just stared at all of them silently. Shizune and Sakura just continued to smile down at their patient.

The silence lingered as the three shinobi stared down at Nicole. She awkwardly shifted in her hospital bed and sighed. "I really don't have any idea what all of that meant. What Country are we in because this doesn't look like a city in North America."

Tsunade looked back to Sakura and Shizune with a contemplative expression.

"What I am about to say to you is going to be hard to understand at first. But we have double-checked our sources, and searched the minds of those we rescued for details. So we are certain about what I am going to tell you. You were a prisoner in a facility that was, at first, just experimenting with, what we thought, were forbidden time jump jutsu. They ended up discovering a lot more than what we originally assumed. Specifically they were able to jump to other dimensional time-planes. They began abducting people and performing infused chakra experiments on them. Approximately 300 corpses were found in that underground facility. Only the five that are in this hospital, one of these being you, are alive."

Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune all stared down at Nicole with sympathetic expressions. Seemingly waiting for the break-down that they were sure was going to follow. As it had so happened with the other two female patients.

Nicole just stared out at the room in silent thought. Her chest was beginning to feel tight as she felt the anxiety start to kick in. She fiddled with her hands in her lap as she tried to get her head around what she was just told. _Another world. Okay…_.she thought to herself. "So, where am I?"

Tsunade looked a touch surprised at the calmness in the girls voice. It was a few seconds before Sakura spoke up, as Tsunade was just staring down at the girl searching for panic. "Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves. In the fire country."

Nicole looked up at the girl with pink hair who had spoke. "Could I see a map, or something?" Sakura, Tsunade and Shizune all shared a look.

"We are telling you the truth, girl."Tsunade said irritated. It was typical that the last patient was going to be the toughest to deal with. The other girls had all cried and broken down with the news, the two males had stoically accepted. This girl was barely reacting.

At least that is what it appeared on the outside. Nicole was filling her head with a mantra of "don't freak out, it's just a panic attack, don't freak out, you don't know these people, don't freak out." She didn't even know why she asked for a map, maybe to just see that she wasn't in her world. Have tangible proof, if their glowing hands weren't enough, she laughed inwardly.

"Are you okay," the one called Shizune asked her, slowly approaching her.

Nicole faked a sarcastic smile, "As fine as anyone with that news would be. Is there a plan to return us?" she asked, finally her brain had found something useful to say.

Tsunade looked down at Nicole painfully. She sighed, "We are incapable of doing that."

"What?" Nicole looked back at the blonde woman, the full meaning of that sentence sinking in. The panic now showing on her face. "If someone brought us here then you can send us back the same way!" she demanded.

Sakura looked at her shishou, half expecting the woman to barrel down angrily at the girl. But Tsunade just stared down sympathetically. Finally the girl had shown some healthy emotion. "We destroyed the technology and all the information that pertained to it. That power is too dangerous."

Nicole just stared back into those giant brown eyes. She felt her body tighten up, felt the fear fully set in, and the anger at those words. She felt a welling inside her body, and felt, more than heard, a slight electrical buzzing.

"Shishou," Sakura moved in between the girl and the Hokage.

"It's alright Sakura," Tsunade attempted to push the girl to her side. The room was full of chakra buzzing from the girl in the bed.

"Why would you do that before sending us back!"

Tsunade sighed. "Calm down! The team was sent to the facility to destroy all that, and you were all found after. There is nothing we can do."

One of the windows cracked and shattered. Tsunade and Shizune moved in to forcibly knock out the girl when it all stopped. The girl slumped back down in the bed and let out a soft sob.

"This is so fucked up."

Sakura stifled a giggle at the girls fowl language, Shizune raised an eyebrow and Tsunade just smiled. "Don't worry too much, girl. We'll fill you in…"


	2. Chapter 2

**2 weeks later**

So much had happened in the two weeks since the 5 refugees were stabilized. The Hokage had placed them all in a house in the shinobi district of the city. They had all been filled in on how things worked in the city, in the new world they were permanently a part of.

Numerous test had been run on each of the refugees. The experiments that were run on them in the facility had resulted in each of them having a large amount of potent elemental chakra in their systems. As was evident with Nicole, they had little control over it with their moods. It was decided that they would begin rudimentary shinobi training to, firstly, make sure they had control over themselves, and secondly, to see if there was any potential in the 5.

It had taken them all about a week to get released from the hospital. The second week during their stay in Konoha was mostly spent getting accustomed to their surroundings, getting to know the rookie 9 as they were called, and becoming comfortable in their new homes.

Nicole stretched her limbs and let out a yawn as the soft morning light filtered into the room. She glanced over at the modest clock on her night table. 8:00AM. She had two hours before they were all supposed to meet at the training grounds for their first day of training. The whole scenario was ridiculous to her. But she had felt the power in her body that day in the hospital and new that she couldn't really control it. Especially if she continued to have random bouts of anger at her new roommates. She could tell they were all younger than her, at least the girls. This was their first time being away from their parents. The amount of trauma they had all gone through didn't help the house-hold harmony either.

Nicole pushed her legs out of bed and grabbed her towel. Since she was up so early the shower would be free (only one bathroom in the house). Her room was small, and barely furnished. She had only a few clothes that the girl with hot pink hair had given her. They seemed to be their standard ninja-outfits.

Her shower was quick, and brief. She stepped out and dried herself off while glancing in the mirror. Her hair had grown a lot, which she guessed meant she had been in the facility for at least 5 months. There was a silver blue tattoo on her stomach, which she stared at from time to time. It was a product of the facility. She had lost a lot of weight there as well. This both pleased and disturbed her. It still wasn't that pretty of a face staring back at her. But what was the point in looking good when she was in some weird sort of hell.

Nicole quickly put on the baggy pants, shirt and vest. Pulled on the little boots and left for the kitchen. The quiet was nice to hear for once. Just bird's chirping outside and the distant sounds of a city in the throws of morning. She grabbed some water in the kitchen and quickly ate a couple pieces of toast before leaving the house. Nicole wanted to spend as little time there as possible. She hated being around the girls. The guys were not too bad, but she just wasn't comfortable there.

She set out to wander the village. Heading in the general direction of the training grounds. The village was bustling in the early morning, villagers going about their business, Shinobi on their way to and from the village. The whole thing was surreal in Nicole's mind. She was still having a hard time coming to terms with the fact that this was her new life. Everyone she had met here was nice. Just nice. Nothing more. She had not had enough time to really make an opinion of anyone. The girls all got along together really well. Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten just seemed to all click with the two refugees she was living with. It was likely because they were all around 18 years old where as she was nearly 25. That was one of the weirder aspects of this whole ordeal. No one seemed to be her age that she had met.

Shortly Nicole found herself in the training fields. No one was around yet and she didn't expect anyone for at least an hour. Nicole found a spot under a tree on the outskirts of the training ground, lay down staring up at the clouds and just enjoyed the silence.

"Nicole-chan!" Startled, Nicole opened her eyes. She must have dozed off. She glanced up and saw Naruto running towards her, Sakura was trailing behind him. Nicole waved a hand in greeting, cringing at the loud, energetic voice of Naruto as he approached her.

"You're here early! Super pumped for some training with the greatest ninja ever?!" Naruto's big smile stretched from ear to ear. Nicole saw Sakura roll her eyes.

"Good morning," Nicole said, subdued.

"Where are the rest of you?" Sakura asked, smiling.

Nicole shrugged. "Dunno." She watched as Sakura's smile stayed on but her face she seemed to really force it. Naruto laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"NARUTO!" someone yelled from off in the distance. Nicole squinted and could see her 4 roommates approaching. She let out a disgruntled sigh, thinking to her self "great, it starts." She looked up and saw Sakura watching her, Nicole forced a smile and pulled herself up from the ground as everyone gathered.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto cheerily smiled at them all. "I thought we'd start with introductions like when we were genin." He gestured to himself and Sakura.

"But we already know each other," Nicole said dryly.

Sakura forced another smile on her face. "Include your favourite thing, your dream, and something you hate. So we can know each other a little better."

"Yea! I'll go first" shouted Naruto. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I love ramen, I will be Hokage and I hate not eating ramen!. "

Everyone laughed before Naruto gestured for the next persons turn.

"Margot Humphrey" said the cheery blonde girl next to Nicole. She was a typical, pretty young 17 year old girl. "I love dressing up, my old dream was to be a movie star, and I hate bitches." The dark haired girl next to her snickered and she pointedly looked at Nicole. Nicole rolled her eyes and looked away.

"I'm Nina Woods. I love music, wanted to be a doctor in our world and dislike bitches too!"

Nicole wanted to crawl in a hole and never come out.

"Colby Patterson, I liked video games, but they don't seem to exist here, I wanted to be a lawyer, and I dislike olives."

Well, at least the guys really were not that bad. Colby was a dusty blonde, shaggy haired hipster who looked out of place in the uniform.

"What are olives" Naruto asked.

The group laughed. "Just a nasty food from out world Naruto-chan." Margot stated happily while eyeing Colby. Nicole could almost see the little hearts in her eyes.

Finally the last male refugee spoke. "Brayden Boyde. I didn't really dream of doing anything, I like a lot of things, and I hate living with a bunch of girls." Nina began giggling wildly and playfully slapped Brayden's hand, who just looked back at her blankly. Sakura smiled as the situation reminded her of how she used to be. These kids have a lot of growing up to do, she thought.

The group all turned to look at Nicole, waiting for her introduction. She sighed inwardly in annoyance, thinking _this is so stupid._ "Nicole, no need for a last name as it doesn't mean anything here." She paused and saw the girls roll their eyes at her. "I like reading, wanted to be a writer and hate being here."

Naruto, to his credit, just laughed awkwardly while slapping her on the back and pushing them into their first training.

* * *

The first few weeks of training had the 5 refugees learning the basics of chakra control and taijutsu. Nicole found herself catching on to chakra control faster than the others, but her taijutsu progress was much slower. They practiced every day with either Sakura or Naruto, depending on who was out on missions, sometimes even Shikamaru or Kiba would monitor them. Usually the group would go get ramen or out to a shinobi bar afterwards, except for Nicole. Nicole chose to stay back in the training grounds more often than not to practice taijutsu alone. Sometimes she just wandered the village. It wasn't that she particularly disliked any of the shinobi that she had met, she just didn't seem to click with any of them.

It was a sunny afternoon and everyone had packed up to go to Ichiraku's except for Nicole. She had been practicing kunai throws for 2 hours against a tree. One in 15 making its target. Finally, frustrated she angrily huffed as she chucked all her remaining kunai before flinging herself on the ground. Off in the distance, in a nearby tree, a masked man reading a book chuckled lightly at the frustrated girl before going back to his passage.

* * *

Every day passed much as it had before. Slowly the five refugees started making progress in at least one ninja-art. Nina took quite well to medical ninjustu to the delight of Sakura. Nicole had also shown an aptitude for medical-ninjutsu but didn't have the same level of interest as Nina.

Today Naruto had gathered Ino, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba and Hinata, as everyone else was out on a mission, to go over the process of discovering their chakra natures with the group. Hinata dutifully handed out the chakra papers to each of the refugees.

"Alright," Sakura began. "You are each-"

"Wait Sakura-chan!" whined Naruto.

"For what?"

"Kakashi-sensei promised he'd come" replied Naruto.

Sakura scoffed. "He will show up once we are done likely. There's no point in waiting."

Shikamaru yawned loudly. "Yea Naruto, there's no point waiting for him."

Naruto relented. "I guess so…"

"Okay," Sakura continued where she left off before. "Just focus your chakra into the paper so we can see your natures. Once we know what your nature is we can pair you off with a jonin trainer to focus more on each of your talents."

Nicole smiled at this. Apparently they had been progressing more than the higher-ups had expected, so the Hokage had decided to start letting them do lower level missions under a jonin instructor. She had heard that they might be paired off together and really hoped that she didn't land herself with Nina AND Margot.

"Yes! Did you see that Kiba-kun!" Margot pretty much screeched. She had evidently developed quite the crush on the Inuzuka. "I got fire, just like my fiery personality." Kiba smiled enthusiastically back at her, clearly enjoying the attention.

"Alright Brayden! You're gonna' be with me!" Naruto yelled as Brayden's chakra paper ripped from his wind chakra nature.

Nina's chakra paper pooled over with water, and Colby's crumbled up into dust.

Nicole concentrated into her hand and the paper burst up with electrical energy.

"That's weird, Naruto-kun." Piped in Hinata.

"Eh, what is?"

"They all have different ones."

"Yea," Sakura said. "Didn't you have a weird blue mark on you as well, Nicole?" Sakura moved to where Nicole was standing.

"Uh, yea, it wasn't there before I came to this dimension at least."

"Huh me too, except mines red."

The refugees all nodded in agreement that they each had a mark on them somewhere that had not been there before. The colour co-ordinating to their chakra nature.

"I'll have to pass this along to Shishou." Sakura said contemplatively.

Naruto and Brayden had paired off to start discussing wind chakra nature. Margot had snuck off to sit with Akamaru and flirt with Kiba. Sakura was talking with Nina about pursuing the medical field while Colby and Ino flirted shamelessly.

Nicole knew that the young ninja had experienced things she could never fully understand. They were all nearing their 20s and had lived through a gruesome war. She supposed that she was immature in comparison to them, but they shared googly eyes like teenagers. Not that she was opposed to that, the options so far were just far too young.

She felt a presence next to her and recognized Shikamaru out of the corner of her eye. The pair of them just stood there in silence for a while.

"You'll get to go on missions soon." Shikamaru stated mater-of-factly. This was unusual, Nicole thought to herself. Shikamaru was not one to start small talk. She glanced around at the rest of the group and saw some of the Shinobi glance that way knowingly. _This must be some butter me up attempt to bring me out of my shell again_.

Periodically one of the rookie 9 would try to hang out with her, or talk with her, or share some personal information. It wasn't unpleasant it was just awkward. Nicole didn't mind talking to Shikamaru though.

She realized that a few too many seconds had passed since Shikamaru had said anything and that the silence had become tinted with awkwardness.

"Yea, I guess that's a good thing. Get to earn money so we are not charity cases anymore." She hastily replied.

Shikamaru smirked. "The grouping is going to be weird though. It's normally three man teams with one jonin. You are going to be five to one."

Nicole's heart sank. "Fuck, really?" she forgot to censor herself, again.

Sakura glanced over with a scowl on her face.

"Why does that bother you?" Shikamaru asked.

Nicole sighed. She had not been very open with her feelings to anyone. The whole situation was just weird, and she didn't like being indebted to the people here. She also didn't appreciate being forced into military service. She decided that maybe for once she'd actually try being sincere with her words.

"I just don't really see a place for me on a team of those children."

Margot overheard her at this point and angrily stalked over. "You are such a fucking bitch, you know that."

Nicole just stared back at her, silent.

"You act like you are so much better than us because you are what, two years older? You're just a sad little fat girl forced to be here and work out. So you got all mopey about it, just suck it up for once. It's not like any of us want you on our team anyways."

Anger welled up inside Nicole, but she swore not to act on it. Instead she remained quiet.

"Hey now, there is no need for this guys, you are supposed to be a team!" Naruto said while trying to place himself in between the two.

"We are never going to be a team with her." Colby said, Ino just smiled at him while glaring at Nicole.

_Great,_ Nicole thought to herself, _now one of the Ninja hate me too._ She audibly sighed and slouched, "I honestly don't think we can be a team either."

At those words Sakura angrily huffed over. "You don't even try."

"Sakura-"

"What, Naruto? We've been discussing this every single day it feels like. But because they've all be traumatized, apparently her the most from the talks she has with Shizune during therapy, we haven't been saying anything to her."

_Ah, so that was it_, Nicole thought. _They've been on eggshells because I'm apparently mentally messed up after all the stuff I saw._ Why she saw more than the others she'd never know. "There's no need to hold anything back, Sakura-san, or any of you. I realize that I don't try but you also need to realize that you all clicked instantaneously. And it's hard for someone to try to warm up to the glares and snide comments. Even from the people who are supposed to be teaching us. Flirting off with each other all the time. I'm sorry, you may be experienced shinobi who have seen some shit, but you are still teenagers getting their first boners for each other in my eyes."

There was a moment of silence as what Nicole said sunk in.

"You're right, Naruto. This group is … interesting." A voice from above said. They all looked to where the voice was coming from and saw a lazy looking, masked shinobi lounging on a tree branch with a familiar orange book in his hand.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said happily, forgetting the awkward situation from before. Nicole watched the white haired masked ninja, Kakashi, languidly drop from the tree and approach them – his one visible eye crinkled up in a smile.

"How long have you been up there," demanded Sakura.

Kakashi just shrugged in response before stopping to stand near Nicole. Nicole was casually staring at the newcomer. She couldn't place his age since his face wasn't visible and he had white hair. He casually leaned in closer to her and placed his arm around her shoulders, "So what's this about boners?"

Nicole's face tinted pink at both his proximity and his words. She laughed awkwardly but still didn't say anything.

"We've been having a problem with her," started Sakura.

"I see." Kakashi said. He viewed the group silently. His presence had quieted the young refugees. Shikamaru seemed interested in what Kakashi was going to say, Ino was staring at him with mild interest and Kiba had a big smirk on his face as if waiting for someone to get lectured.

"You have a lightning nature, correct?" Kakashi asked Nicole. She nodded mutely. Still slightly bothered by the man's proximity. He removed his arm from around her shoulder and stepped back with a thoughtful expression visibly in his one eye, or at least Nicole thought it was thoughtful.

Sakura seemed to catch on to his thought pattern. "You can't be serious?"

Kakashi met her gaze lazily but said nothing. Naruto looked back and forth between them, scrunched up his nose and whined "What, what, what is he serious about, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura ignored the blonde. "Shishou said –"

"The Hokage and I have talked about this Sakura. I've been watching this girl practice in the evenings for a few weeks." Kakashi said.

"That's creepy." Nicole said before she looked shocked and covered her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

The masked ninja chuckled softly. "She's practicing a lot, and we already suspected that she was lighting natured. It only makes sense to pair her with me in the long run for chakra training."

"I guess that makes it a bit easier to manage the team," Sakura said thoughtfully. "I wanted to focus on training Nina as a medic so the other three could easily go under Naruto."

"Yeeah! Team Ramen!" Naruto said gleefully, while simultaneously discharging the situation from before. Nina, Margot and Colby separated off with happy expressions on their faces, clearly enthralled by the team choices. Brayden eyed Kakashi with interest before shrugging at Nicole and moving to follow the rest. Kiba, Ino and Shikamaru started following the group back towards town while Sakura hung back with Kakashi and Nicole.

"Is this going to be okay?" Sakura said to Nicole, a little gruffly.

"I hope so," Nicole said truthfully, a small smile fluttering across her face.

Sakura seemed surprized by Nicole's show of emotion, even if it was small.

"Thanks for everything, though." Nicole smiled, genuinely.

Sakura briefly looked shocked before sighing and looking at Kakashi. "You better be good to her sensei!" and stalked off after the others.

There was silence as the pair watched the group fade off out of the training grounds. It wasn't awkward, they both just didn't need to speak. Kakashi moved forward at a leisurely pace and Nicole slowly started walking behind him. They were nearly out of the training grounds before either of them spoke.

"So you've been watching me?" Nicole asked.

"I've seen you practicing after everyone else leaves." The Copy-nin replied. "You seem quite dedicated."

Nicole pondered this for a short while. Kakashi took this opportunity to pull out his little orange book. Nicole smiled and thought, "at least he reads".

"I guess you could say I'm dedicated." Nicole said. "I just want some form of self sufficiency."

"In other words you want out of the house full of children,"Kakashi said. She could tell he was teasing her.

"That came out the wrong way," she sighed. "Sakura and them are all amazing people. They've gone through things that wouldn't really happen in my world. It's pretty surreal for me to even think about, really. But the kids from my world are just that, kids. This is the first time they are out of their parents' houses. Not even out of high school yet. I know that doesn't mean much to you guys but it's a big difference where we are from."

"So you've been on your own for a while?" Kakashi asked.

"Sort of. I had room-mates at school. Lived with a boyfriend for a couple years, but it didn't work out. Then I ended up here so… I guess I've been technically out of my parents house for a few years, yea." As the words left her mouth Nicole realized just how much she was saying. She'd never really talked to any of the Shinobi about where she came from. But no one had really asked her as they got all those details from the others.

Kakashi stored that information away for future use. He had known she was different than the other refugees, clearly not getting a long with them all. Tsunade had expressed concern to him when he brought it up in passing during a mission debrief. She had also informed him of the level of intensity that Nicole's electrical chakra formed when she was agitated.

"Well, we can start off tomorrow with a simple D-rank mission to get you some more money. Maybe get you some clothes too." Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Nicole looked down at the baggy ninja uniform she wore.

Kakashi silently shrugged and lead them back towards the village.


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi's training regime was…lax. At least that's how Nicole phrased it nicely. The D rank missions were very easy for Nicole. Sometimes they were backbreaking labour, and others were easy get the cat missions. Although, one particularly nasty cat had dug a hole in her arm. Kakashi never helped, he just lazily watched her while reading, stating that the best way for her to train quickly is without his help.

His training sessions consisted mostly of him criticizing everything she did. Occasionally he would move in to position her properly. These few occurrences were becoming less and less intrusive. Nicole figured her earlier reactions were just because no one had really gotten that close to her in over half a year without it being for medical or experimental reasons.

She was learning quickly, mastering tree walking, and water walking within two days. Her taijutsu skills had increased dramatically from the sparring with Kakashi. However, her aim was still horrendous.

Three weeks into training with Kakashi he finally forced her to shop for more clothing. She hadn't really protested, just procrastinated. As she didn't really see a point in buying new clothes to wreck. But after most of her clothes got irreparable holes in them, she finally went out of her way to get new ones. It was after training one day, when Kakashi had pointed out a rather large hole in the bottom of her pants, that she left abruptly to spend most of her savings on a new wardrobe.

Nicole, noticed a few changes to her figure. She was curvier than most of the girls she saw around the village. Having a more noticeable hour glass figure than most of the more stick and toned kunoichi. She almost didn't recognize herself as she was trying on clothing in a shinobi store. Most of her new outfits consisted of dark coloured leggings, a casual tunic dress, and a long sleeved undershirt. Shinobi belts and pouches attached to her hips and legs. Kakashi had recently given her a Leaf-nin forehead protector, which she now positioned on her thigh. She was excited that clothes actually looked the way she wanted them to for once.

She found a standard pair of black boots and headed off to casual clothes to look for clothing for downtime. She tried on a bunch of different dresses before noticing how horrendous her hair had begun to look. She quickly bought a pair of scissors and headed home.

* * *

The next morning Nicole headed to the typical training ground at the typical time (usually around 11 is when Kakashi would actually show up). As she approached she saw Kakashi laying under a tree reading his trademark book.

Kakashi heard Nicole approaching before he saw her. Today was another practice on your aiming skills day. She maybe landed 1 of 7 kunai as it was. He tried to tell her it was how she was holding it but every time he showed her how to adjust her grip she got even quieter than usual and squirmed away. He knew that the girls had gone through a fair bit, but her mousiness was counterproductive. When she stopped next to him he removed his book. The person that met his gaze was not who he was expecting.

He tried not to look dumbfounded, but he was, quite frankly, astonished. She had ratty hair the day before, loosely tied in a bun that never held all her hair, wore super old, way too big for her jonin clothes, and typically hadn't really cared for her personal hygiene until today.

She had cut her hair asymmetrically. One side had a longer front hanging hair piece while the other was almost boyishly cut short. Her hair was tousled naturally, and he thought he saw shimmers or blue hair in the under-pieces. She had her head-piece wrapped around her upper thigh. Her shirt barely touched the top of it and clung to her nicely. He coughed a bit as he continued to gawk.

"Hey?" Nicole said, smiling with confusion.

Kakashi caught himself and began to stand up. "You changed your hair." Hopefully she wouldn't notice how weird he was acting.

The mention of her hair made her smile, a rare, genuine smile; which only furthered Kakashi's flustered state.

"Yea, I went and got new clothes last night. Honestly I didn't know how bad it had gotten," she laughed. "I saw my hair while I was trying stuff on. It was pretty awful. I started cutting it and accidentally cut this side too short." She tugged at the hair on the left side of her face.

Kakashi laughed. "Well, it looks good." He smiled back at her.

The two stood in silence for a while. Kakashi not fully knowing how to pull himself out of his desire to stare at the young girl. Nicole just stood there awkwardly, wondering why Kakashi wasn't telling her what to do yet.

"Yo! Kakashi!." A voice yelled from the entrance to the training grounds. The pair looked in that direction and saw a long haired shinobi with a senbon in his mouth approaching.

Kakashi waved "Hey Genma."

"Just wanted to invite you to The Rusty Kunai for drinks later with everyone. Its been a while since we were all home from missions... Whose this?" Genma glanced up and down at Nicole, a smirk spreading on his face. "I'm Genma."

"Nicole."

"She's the lightning refugee." Kakashi stated blandly.

"Ah, the mysterious one…funny though, those other girls said she was …you know." Genma made a round gesture.

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"Clearly though," Genma leaned in to brush Nicole's arm. Nicole's cheeks blushed lightly as she let out a laugh that she hoped sounded natural.

Kakashi's eye twitched at the girls laugh. She was enjoying this but couldn't get away from him faster during training.

"You should bring her tonight,"

"I don't know.."

"Come on, you'd like to come right." He practically purred to her. Nicole glanced at Kakashi and saw his one visible eye twitch slightly. This was bothering him.

"You should come," Kakashi added. Moving in a way that broke the pair up while heading back towards town. "Come, though. We have a mission today." He lied to get her to follow him towards the Hokage tower.

Halfway through the city, Kakashi's attention got grabbed by a new limited edition Icha Icha in the storefront of a bookstore. His eyes wide with excitement he nearly ran into the store. Nicole found his behaviour refreshingly strange compared to his usual self. She had never expressed any curiosity about either his masked face or his books. She was, of course, curious just had never bothered to actually ask. It had never seemed like they were having casual conversation. There was always a purpose to his instructions, and she only asked questions regarding what she should be learning or doing.

She slowly followed him into the store. Nicole had not yet had the time during the day to go to a bookstore while it was open. She scanned the first few shelves curiously. Never having heard of any of the authors or titles in Konoha, she didn't really know what to pick. She saw Kakashi excitedly flipping through pages in the special edition. He was at a table covered in various Icha Icha volumes. Nicole walked up beside him and picked up Icha Icha Tactics.

"Are these any good?" she asked.

Kakashi looked at her as if he hadn't realized she was there. Nicole thought she saw a hint of pink beneath his one visible eye.

"They are not for children," he said.

Nicole cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'm not a child." She opened to a random page in the book. She was not expecting what she read. She laughed audibly. Kakashi had yet to hear such a genuine, mirthful laugh come from her. He inwardly cringed at the comments to come.

"This is funny, are they all this explicit?" She asked, looking at him with amusement shining in her eyes.

Kakashi just simply said a muffled "yes." He watched her pick up Icha Icha Paradise and leaf though it, a soft, playful smile on her face.

"So you just walk around reading these all day?"

Kakashi nodded, blush creeping further up his cheeks. He hoped it wasn't noticeable.

Nicole laughed inwardly at how uncomfortable she was making Kakashi-sensei. He was usually so removed with a hint of playful teasing now and again. It was nice being able to get a rise out of him. "That's pretty awesome," she laughed. "Does everyone know what these books are?"

He sighed. She was clearly messing with him. "Yes, most are aware."

"That makes it even better!" Her sincere laugh startled him.

"This is funny?" he raised his one visible eyebrow down at her.

She looked back up at him, a goofy smile across her face. "Yea, it's hilarious. Walking around reading erotic romances, in front of kids, and civilians." She giggled.

Kakashi just stared down blankly at her. She was making fun of him.

Nicole finally noticed his slight irritation before adding "Hey, no judgement. I worked at this bookstore in my teens. After reading most of the books in the fiction section I started to pick up erotica novels instead. There is just something so reverse-voyeuristic about reading explicit content in public. Having all these customers coming and going not knowing the dirty scenes I was reading." She genuinely smiled at him. A smile that in no way made Kakashi feel awkward for having heard that story.

"This is the first one right?" she motioned towards Icha Icha Paradise. Kakashi nodded mutely at her. She gathered up the book and walked towards the shopkeeper to pay. Kakashi watched her hips sway as she walked away. His interest in this girl, whom he had known for a month but had barely told him a thing about herself, piqued at the demonstrated perverse tendency to her personality. _I guess she did say something about first boners the first time I met her,_ he thought. The Copy-nin grabbed the special extended edition of the newest instalment before following Nicole to the counter and out of the store.

* * *

They never made it to the Hokage tower. Halfway down the next street Kakashi's stomach grumbled and he casually aimed towards a small café. The pair sat down, ordered, and promptly stuck their noses in their books.

Kakashi couldn't help periodically glancing across the table at Nicole, whose reactions to the story were cute. This revelation caused Kakashi to shift in his seat uncomfortably. Nicole had started giggling to herself, Kakashi thinking that she must have gotten to one of his favourite scenes in the forest when an angry "Kakashi-sensei! was shouted from across the cafe.

Sakura, followed by Nina, angrily walked up to their table.

"Yo," Kakashi said before looking back down at his book, not that he was reading. Nicole either didn't notice them or was blatantly ignoring their presence.

Sakura stared from Nicole to Kakashi incredulously. "I can't believe you. You… she's… You! You have her reading your porn?! What are you teaching her!?"

Nina looked from Nicole to Kakashi wondering what was going on. She had barely seen Nicole around their shared house the past month. She marvelled at how different the girl looked. She looked mature and beautiful. Completely different from the girl that they had known. _Maybe this was who she was before…_ The few times she had seen Nicole at the house she was rushing out of the shower or throwing the food out in the kitchen. Nina had to admit that their other housemates were kind of pigs, and it was annoying.

"I don't have her doing anything," Kakashi replied blandly. He wanted Sakura to leave so that he could watch Nicole's reactions more.

Sakura moved to grab the book from Nicole's hand, but Nicole had moved it out of the girls reach with speed that Kakashi had not seen on the training grounds. Sakura looked down at Nicole in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Nicole stated.

Kakashi watched Sakura's nose scrunch up in disgust. He knew this mood. This was Sakura's "you're likely going to fly through a wall soon" mood.

"That's trash. I don't know why he has you reading it, but-"

"Have you read it?" Nicole asked.

Sakura's eyes widened. "No, I would never" she scowled.

Nicole smiled up pleasantly at her, "Then you wouldn't know. Its just not for children."

Kakashi couldn't help the small snort that escaped his mouth. Nicole, Nina and Sakura all turned their heads towards his. Nicole's smile matched his hidden one. She had said that because it is what he said to her earlier. However, knowing Sakura she was not going to take that well.

"Sensei!" Sakura roughly grabbed his sleeve to pull him up.

"Now, now Sakura-chan!" He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "She's 25 and can read what she likes. She just bought it now of her own free will."

"Yea, it's pretty funny," Nicole's nose was buried in the book again.

Kakashi looked down at Nicole. "It's not supposed to be funny! It's romantic," he implored as he pulled himself away from Sakura's grip. "You're missing the point of it," he snatched the book from her.

Sakura and Nina stood there, silently, watching as Nicole jumped up to grab the book back but Kakashi kept it out of her reach.

"That's mine," she nearly jumped across the table to get it but he held the book out of her reach.

"Not until you admit to the genius of it. You're just getting too awkward to appreciate the realistic qualities of the scenes!"

"Oh come on! The one in chapter 7 is not realistic," Nicole stated.

Sakura stared at the two arguing. She couldn't believe her eyes. The quiet, brooding girl had become this. Sakura was seeing the girls outfit and hair for the first time. She had changed so much in just one month with Kakashi. Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy as she realized that Kakashi was playfully bantering with this girl who he had barely known. He had barely paid any attention to her when they were with team 7.

"How are you on chapter 7 already?"

"I'm not, I'm on chapter 9."

"You've only had the book since 1:00PM." He stated back at her.

Sakura laughed unexpectedly at the two. Nicole and Kakashi looked back at her. "Have you been here since 1:00PM? It's almost 5."

Kakashi and Nicole glanced out the café window to see that the sun was setting.

"Weren't we supposed to do a mission today?" Nicole asked Kakashi.

Sakura and Nina exchanged looks. Sakura couldn't believe her ears or eyes. This is probably why Kakashi was always late. He was always reading his porn. And now there were two of them.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'd better head out though. Don't forget to come tonight," he gave her an eye crinkle. "The Rusty Kunai at 7:OOPM, you know where it is right?"

Nicole nodded. "I've walked by it a few times, ya." She gathered her book and went to put money down on the table for lunch. Kakashi waved her off and put down enough for the two of them before walking out of the café.

Sakura just continued to stare at Nicole. Did that seriously just happen. Did Kakashi pay for someone else's meal? Did she just witness Kakashi-sensei flirting? Nicole walked past her and out the door of the café. As Sakura watched her leave, she got a wonderful idea.

"Hey Nina, do you think everyone would want to go out tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole lay on her bed, Icha Icha Paradise propped up above her. She could hear Margot chatting happily in the kitchen to one of the guys. She bolted upright as she caught sight of the time; 6:30 and she hadn't even changed yet. She dog-eared the very titillating part of the book she was reading and hurriedly moved to change. She inwardly laughed at herself as she changed her panties. The book had definitely excited her.

She was mildly nervous about the night. It was the first time she was partaking in any semblance of a social life since she got here. Kakashi-sensei's weird mood during the afternoon had also been bothering her. She swore she saw him leering at her at least once or twice. The thought made her smile but she also felt apprehension in the pit of her stomach.

She barely knew anyone here. She barely knew Kakashi-sensei either. It was nice to get the small taste of male attention from the guy Genma from earlier, but that was the last thing she wanted to be defined by. Especially after reading some of the brief history books on the origin of Kunoichi. The female ninja were sometimes overly sexualized and sometimes not. It was impressive that their Hokage was female, but the field was definitely male dominated. It appeared that most of the females flocked to the medical field, which bothered her a little bit. She wasn't sure why, but something about making every female kunoichi either a sex mission specialist or a nurse just rubbed her the wrong way.

Nicole pulled on a high-waisted skirt that rested above her knees, dark purple leggings, and a dark quarter sleeve shirt. She hopped out to the bathroom to throw on some make-up before pulling on her boots and sneaking out of the house before she ran into anyone in the common room.

She arrived at the bar around 7:30. The Konoha city streets were still confusing for her and where she thought the bar was turned out to be a barbeque restaurant.

Nicole walked into the pub, the smell of smoke enveloping her. It was dimly lit and full of shinobi. She quickly glanced around, looking for the familiar mass of white hair. Her eyes fell on a bench table at the back of the bar, Kakashi was sitting at the end across from Genma. The table was full of 6 shinobi. She recognized Shizune beside Genma.

Genma caught her eye and waved her over, Kakashi shifted around to look at her. He practically leered as she walked over.

_This girl,_ Kakashi thought to himself, _if she keeps this up…_ He shook his head before pulling his attention back to the alcohol in front of him. He never gets involved with co-workers, except for that once with Anko. He briefly looked over at the snake-user and shuttered. _Never again. _He usually got out his lesser urges through random bar-maids and his civilian fan-girls. That type of thing complicated team environments. Although the civilians and waitresses never stuck around long enough for him to get to his more unconventional desires. He briefly entertained the thought of Sakura during a particular dry spell. _Those tiny little shorts._ But he quickly ignored those feelings.

Genma whistled as Nicole approached. She blushed lightly before smiling and coming to the table. Genma moved in to let her snag a sneak next to him but Kakashi had already pulled her down next to him. Genma eyed Kakashi suspiciously.

"And who is this lovely flower of youth!" Guy said, his trademark smile plastered across his face.

"Nicole, one of the girls we found in the facility a few months back," Kakashi said. "This is Might Guy, Tenzo, Kurenai, Anko, Shizune, and you met Genma earlier." Kakashi motioned around the table.

"So you're the one Kakashi has been training lately?" Tenzo said.

Nicole nodded. She had become unexpectedly shy in the face of 6 strangers.

"More like hiding her!" Genma said, smiling broadly at Nicole.

"I have to say you are not what I was expecting," said Kurenai from further down the table.

"What do you mean?" replied Nicole.

Kurenai paused before answering. "Just from what the other girls have described. You were not what I pictured."

"You should have seen her yesterday then," Kakashi said teasingly.

Nicole laughed lightly. "Yea, I hadn't really bothered to invest in my situation here. I guess I didn't really accept it till recently, and then looked in a mirror…"

The girls at the table laughed with her.

"Come on, lets get her something to drink," Genma said excitedly, pouring some sake into a cup in front of her.

It had been a while since she had any alcohol. She couldn't recall ever having actually tasted rice wine before. It burnt on its way down and wasn't as nice as the red wine she usually drank but it was fine for its purpose.

Kakashi watched Nicole acclimatize to her surroundings. She laughed at all the jokes, quipped in at some that she could, and kept up with Anko in drinks. He hadn't seen her look as happy the entire time he had been working with her. Genma, of course, kept casually hitting on her. Kakashi noticed that it didn't seem to bother the girl but she wasn't goading him on either. She paid more attention to Tenzou of all people, and Kakashi noticed the pink tint to Tenzo's cheeks. _This girl_, he thought to himself again.

There was a brief lull in the conversation at their table as Genma became distracted by a particularly busty waitress, Guy was busy goading Tenzo into a drinking contest. Shizune and Kurenai had decided to turn in early and Anko was busy moving to another table to flirt with Raido. Kakashi thought he saw familiar pink and blonde hair at the other side of the bar, but his alcohol-addled mind didn't really care to see his former students.

"How far did you get in Icha Icha today?" he asked.

Nicole smiled at him. "I stopped just as Takahashi was struggling with his attraction to the enemy kunoichi during the infiltration mission."

"Good part. I'm surprised you could put it down."

She laughed. "I was running a tad bit late for tonight, which forced my hand."

"Did I just hear you correctly," interrupted Genma. "Did you get her reading your smut, Kakashi?"

Tenzo and Guy looked over, interest evident on their face.

"Actually –" Nicole was interrupted by loud laughter from across the room. They all turned their heads and saw most of the rookie 9 and the 4 refugees enjoying themselves. Sakura waved over at them, a drunken smile plastered on her face. Nina grabbed Margot and Ino by the arm to divert their attention to the Jonin table. They glared at Nicole then at Kakashi and the rest of the males at the table. Margot got up to move towards their table.

Nicole sighed and finished off another drink. Kakashi quickly finished his, filled his own glass and leaned in to fill hers. He had drank a little too much, but it had been a while since he had come to one of these social gatherings. His nose picked up a vanilla sent coming from Nicole. She smiled softly at him as she picked up her now full cup and drained the glass again. His eyes crinkled as he watched the blonde girl approach. He knew this girl particularly bothered Nicole. She was cheap looking in his eyes. Nothing like his… _wait, what?_ He stopped his thoughts. He had definitely drank too much, but her smell was intoxicating.

Margot haughtily approached the other table. Her new house-mate really bothered her. _She was so elitist, never came out with them ever. But here she was with all the older guys._ _If she thought she was going to get all the male attention she was so wrong._ As she got closer she noticed the proximity of the Copy-nin to Nicole. Genma was eyeing the pair up with knowing interest. It looked like Guy-sensei was all but passed out on the table and Yamato, or Tenzo, wasn't fairing much better. She watched as Kakashi leaned in further after watching Nicole drain her cup again and whisper something in her ear. He was staring at Margot while he did it.

Kakashi knew the type of girl that was approaching. She was the fan-girl that scared off all the other fan-girls. The entitled one. He had suspected for a while that she was some-what trying to bully Nicole. He didn't really think Nicole needed any help but it gave him a reason to entice a cute reaction out of his protégé. He leaned in close to Nicole's ear, placing a hand lightly on her thigh while looking behind her at Margot.

"You've had an awful lot to drink, you wanna get out of here?" he whispered, making sure some of his breath fanned her neck.

Nicole froze at Kakashi's touch. Her cheeks tinting pink as she turned her head slightly to look over at Kakashi. Her heart fluttered and her leg burned at his touch. All she could think was _this is like that scene in Icha Icha,_ before Margot huffed abruptly from the edge of the table.

"Why hello there," Genma winked at her.

Margot straightened up at the attention. She looked down to see that Kakashi-sensei's hand was resting on Nicole's thigh. Sakura-chan had told her that the pair had been flirty earlier, she even said that Nicole had cleaned up remarkably well – but this was not was she was expecting. She didn't even look like the same person. Margot glanced up at Nicole's face, she was blushing lightly and looked flustered.

"So you actually decided to get a life?" she stated.

Nicole just looked back up at the girl. Her mind not really functioning properly. Kakashi's hand gave a light squeeze and her cheeks burned. _What is he doing?_ Genma stood up and walked next to Margot, trying to grab the blondes attention. _Maybe he's trying to diffuse the situation…_

"Come on, let's go," Kakashi grabbed her hand, drained his drink, and pulled her out after him.

Once outside the bar the pair began walking, or in Nicole's case wobbling down a random street. Kakashi had casually dropped her hand after a few moments.

"What was that about?" Nicole asked, trying to hide her flushed face.

Kakashi laughed inwardly, _it's too easy._ He fought the urge to pull the girl closer. "Just thought you'd like to avoid that situation," he stated simply.

Nicole's heart dropped a little, but she shrugged it off. Her head felt foggy, and all she wanted to do was tug down the mans mask. She laughed at the image that crossed her mind. Kakashi stared at her strangely.

"You okay?"

"S'fine." She hiccupped. "The last two were just two too much."

They reached a fork in the road, one leading to Kakashi's apartment the other to Nicole's house.

"Do you need help home?" Kakashi asked, concerned as he saw Nicole stumble a bit.

Nicole thought about this for a moment while studying the Jonin's face. She wasn't obliterated but definitely felt her baser urges tugging away. She shook her head softly and straightened up, fighting the alcohol. "It's not that far, I'll see you tomorrow." She waved as she walked away.

Kakashi stared after her, watching the way she walked. He didn't like the thoughts crossing his mind. He was going to have to watch himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there, readers! I hope you are enjoying this! Some fun parts ahead! **

* * *

The following month passed in a flurry of training, C ranked missions and bar nights. Kakashi had begun focussing on training Nicole in various jutsus, including the chidori. Kakashi had not told her yet but the Hokage had been planning a test for the five refugees in order to assign each of them a ninja rank. The test was not going to take place within the city as some of the other hidden villages wanted to witness the prowess of each of the new ninja. Kakashi suspected this was likely due to the fact that each of the nations wanted to recruit one of them due to their infused elemental chakra.

Occasionally Kakashi would have to go out on missions without Nicole. Usually she would train with Sakura or even Tenzo during Kakashi's absences. She had become a common fixture in Kakashi's social life. The two could often be witnessed lazing around the village reading Icha Icha.

The pair had been joined up with Genma and Tenzo on one B ranked escort mission, that Lady Tsunade had assured Kakashi was only B ranked because of the amount of money and rank of Ninja requested by the client (a wealthy merchant and his daughter) and not because there was any particular danger. The mission had been mostly uneventful until they neared the end of their journey to the Tea Country. Low-level bandits hired by the wealthy merchants competition ambushed the four.

The fight went smoothly. Kakashi and Tenzo managed to eliminate the majority of the bandits while Genma and Nicole guarded their clients. It was after a few minutes into the fight that the client's daughter did something insanely stupid. She had developed quite a crush on the white haired Copy-Ninja over the course of the trip, to the enjoyment, and non-stop teasing, of the rest of the group. The Jonin had just been hit with the brunt force of an earth-style mud jutsu and collapses on the battlefield. His comrades knew that it was just a clone as the real Kakashi had a different bandit trapped in a genjutsu.

The foolish girl had run out to the fallen body of Kakashi's clone before either Nicole or Genma could react. The earth user moved in to attack the young girl but was flung backwards by a lightning infused kick to the chest. He landed against a tree 10 feet behind him and collapsed to the ground, dead. The rest of the bandits were disposed shortly after and the clients were successfully escorted back to their estate in the Tea Country.

The team was now on their four day-long journey back to the Leaf Village. They had stopped for the night at a small town Inn and were currently packed into a small booth at the Inn's restaurant.

"I think you were too hard on her," Genma said to Kakashi. The Copy-nin barely raised his one visible eyebrow in question as he looked at the senbon user over the top of his book.

"Come on you know what I mean!"

"I'm afraid I don't," Kakashi replied. There was a barely audible snicker from the girl sitting adjacent to Genma.

"She was fawning over you!" Nicole laughed animatedly. "The way her eyes teared up when you asked her name for the 100th time was priceless."

Kakashi eyed the girl venomously but she just smiled sweetly back at him, a twinkle of mischief in her eye. She had wormed her way into the comfortable discourse and become a permanent member of their infrequent drinking nights. She had impressed him immensely during the battle and he found his eye drifting to her all too frequently during their missions. Even now he pictured her in the place of the typical Icha Icha heroine and he felt his cock twitch slightly in his pants. It had been too long since he had gotten laid. He cursed himself inwardly for not taking advantage of the merchant's daughter.

"What can I get ya?" Kakashi looked upwards at the waitress. She was smiling at him seductively, her massive bosom nearly falling out of her shirt. He waited for the table to order before ordering for himself and giving her a playful wink. He would have to use the bar maid to get rid of his urges.

"Good job today, Nicole." Tenzo broke the comfortable silence that had enveloped them.

"Hnn?" the girl muttered over the pages of Icha Icha Violence. She was seated directly opposite Tenzo on the window side of the booth.

"With the bandit you killed," Tenzo said with a saddened smile. "You were pretty impressive for someone so new to this lifestyle."

Nicole placed her book down on the table and softly replied, "Thanks, I guess."

"Wait," Genma interjected. "Was that your first?"

Kakashi looked up from his book to look at Nicole. She looked awkward under the scrutiny of the group and as far as he could recall she had never killed anyone on any of their missions together.

"It is!" Genma said excitedly, waving the waitress back to their table. "I'm buying you a drink."

Nicole looked at Genma with a slight scowl. "I don't really think that this is something to be celebrating."

"It's not about celebrating, it's about keeping it light." Genma said before ordering the table a round of rice wine. Nicole looked like she was going to refuse when Kakashi interrupted.

"You'll need it likely."

Nicole glanced around at the almost saddened look on the hardened shinobi faces, or in the case of Kakashi his one visible eye. She suspected that they were all reliving their first kills at this moment. It hadn't really bothered her until they were safely away from the battle scene. It wasn't the act of killing someone that perturbed her, but the fact that she had done so without considering her actions. It had been completely reactionary.

"Just think of it as solidifying your new career," Tenzo offered cheerily. The drinks arrived and each of the four ninja quickly downed the alcohol in their cups before refilling.

"So," Genma said, sliding the few inches closer to Nicole. "What are the sleeping arrangements tonight?"

Nicole sighed. This had been happening the entire trip. Each time they made camp or rented out rooms in an Inn Genma would casually slip in an invitation back to his room or tent or bedroll. "Do I have to say this again-"

"I meant since we only have two rooms – you are going to have to share a room with one of us." He smiled haughtily down at her.

"Uh, what?"

"You'll be in a room with me tonight," Kakashi interjected. "Sorry, but the Inn only had two rooms available. There should be two beds."

"But why can't the three of you just share a room?"

The three men stared at her in silence. After a few minutes their food was served, and Kakashi subtly took this opportunity to pinch the waitress's leg, who giggled back at him appreciatively

"Fine," Nicole gave in before happily slurping away at a bowl of miso soup.

Genma continued to feed Nicole drinks the rest of the evening. Eventually Tenzo excused himself from the group to go back to his room. Kakashi also took this opportunity to separate from the table. Genma and Nicole watched Kakashi skulk after the waitress who had just headed out of the bar.

"Typical Kakashi," Genma chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"He always ends off with one of the servants or waitresses on our missions. He's such a dog."

Nicole felt her heart dip slightly. She recognized the feeling as jealousy but tried her best to supress and hide it. Luckily Genma didn't seem to notice her reaction as he passed her another cup full of sake. She eyed the glass warily; this was way too much alcohol for a mission. She didn't want to wake up with a hangover. Genma noticed her hesitation.

Leaning in he said, "Just one more and then we can head upstairs. Kakashi probably won't be back for a while, so… Hey-." Nicole's hand had roughly pushed Genma away from her, although she was still smiling in the process.

"You are such a pervert. Find a bar whore like captain pervert did, I'm going to bed." She pushed Genma out of the booth so that she was no longer trapped with the man whore, and headed up towards their rooms.

She slowly walked up the stairs. The alcohol causing a natural drag in her steps. She shouldn't have had the last few, her head was fuzzy and she felt the familiar haziness of drunkness seep through her limbs. Her thoughts went back to Kakashi and the waitress. _Why do I even care,_ she huffed dejectedly. _Stop thinking this way, it's never going to happen anyways. It's a dumb idea. _She repeated this to herself as she made her way down the hallway to their adjacent rooms. It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything, she just enjoyed his attention and didn't like him giving it to other girls. _Yea, that's it. _

She found herself standing in front of the door to the room the two shared. She pulled out one of the keys Kakashi had left on the table and opened the door. She had assumed she'd be met with a dark empty room, but she had never been more wrong. In front of her, on one of the two beds was a nearly naked Kakashi with a fully naked, busty waitress wrapped around him. She was moaning loudly. Nicole was shocked. She couldn't move. She must have made a noise because soon the Copy-Nin looked up and met her gaze, also shocked to see her standing there.

After an awkward pause Nicole slammed the door shut while almost shouting "Ah, I'm so sorry," a massive crimson blush spreading across her cheeks. His face. She saw his face. The image of him between the legs of the waitress was seared into her minds eye.

Nicole could hear the pair behind the door pick up their pace. She felt tears sting her eyes and her chest began to hurt. _No,_ she thought to herself. _NO! You are not getting sad about this. HE brought that back to your shared room. On a mission! _She tried to latch onto the anger she was feeling as she stood there awkwardly outside the door to their room. The moaning behind the door was only getting louder. She had to leave, but didn't know where to go.

Her eyes scanned the hallway before landing on the door to Tenzo and Genma's room. Genma hadn't followed her up to the rooms so she assumed he was still trying to get some down in the bar. She walked over and knocked on the door.

Nicole didn't have to wait very long before Tenzo, wearing only his standard issue pants and tank top, answered the door. He looked at her with mild surprise.

"Kashi brought the.. the.. slut back to our room," she said slurring the words, no longer trying to supress how drunk she truly was. To solidfy her response a loud scream-like moan erupted through the walls.

Tenzou sighed as he moved to the side and ushered her in. She was met by a familiar, and wholly unexpected smell. Pot. She raised her eye curiously at him.

"Have you been smoking weed?" She scanned his face and sure enough his eyes were beet red.

Tenzo let out a small, confused chuckle, "Is that what they call it in your world? I like it."

Nicole just starred at him in mild shock. "This is really the last thing I was expecting tonight, and I just walked in on Kakashi banging a waitress."

"That's not too weird, trust me. You'll find him in those compromising positions frequently on missions. I'm actually surprised this didn't happen to you sooner." Tenzo replied teasingly. He walked toward the window at the back of the room and sat down on the edge of the bed he had claimed. He watched Nicole hesitatingly walk further into the room, her eyes scanning for a place to sit. There were no other furnishings besides the two beds. Her eyes looked at Genma's bed with a bit of disgust before she settled for flopping down beside Tenzo.

"Can I have some?" she asked.

He could smell the alcohol waft off of her. Genma must have been trying to get her hammered in an attempt to get in her pants. The Ninja had announced his personal mission of bedding the girl as his top priority. It irritated Tenzo to no end as the beautiful girl in front of him was something much more special than just a quick fuck. _If he could have his way with her_… he shook his head. _Get your mind out of the gutter, _he chastised himself.

"You sure?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes at him, and playfully gave him a slap. "If I had known you had this stuff in this world I would not have been so sad about ending up here." She laughed. "Why do you have it anyway?"

"For fun mostly. It helps me sleep. The medics give it out to some of the Ninja that have a harder time sleeping." Tenzo told her all this while getting up from the bed and walking towards a thin container on the desk by the window. He opened it and inside were a collection of pre-rolled joints. He pulled out one of the smaller ones and handed it and a zippo to Nicole who was sitting at the edge of his bed.

He watched her, mesmerized, place the end of the joint in her mouth and light it. She pulled on it for a few moments, making sure it was fully lit before taking in her first inhale. She smiled up at him as she exhaled the smoke.

"This is so nice, thank you!" She paused to take another puff before offering it back to him. He waved her off.

"That is just for you, I don't really need anymore tonight." He stayed standing where he was, leaning casually against the wall watching her. From the moment he saw her in the bar that night he had been attracted to her and intrigued by her. He felt himself blushing in her presence. She was a weird girl, so like Kakashi but then so sweet and adorable. He found it hard to believe that she was 25, but then again the world that she came from didn't seem to leave a hardened impression on its people if the other refugees were any indication.

She moved to ash the joint in the ashtray next to him. He watched her hips move as she walked and the funny way her lips smiled as the high and the alcohol mixed together. "I don't think I would have been able to sleep tonight either, after everything… ya know?"

He looked down at her as she stood in front of him by the window. She was significantly shorter than he was. Her face had a look of quiet contemplation; he briefly started to see little tears in her eyes. He moved closer which appeared to startle her, so he thought better of it and took his place against the wall again before saying; "Try not to let it get you down, it comes with the job. We all go through this, I know its hard."

Nicole stared back up at him, confused. "Seeing Kakashi fuck a waitress is a part of the job?"

Tenzou couldn't help but start laughing at this. Her mouth twisted up in a brief smile but he could tell she was still confused. "I meant the bandit from earlier. But yea, I guess Kakashi and waitresses, or random girls along the mission, are typical to the job."

Nicole started giggling back at him and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. Her smile stirred a feeling in his chest, which then stretched down to his groin. Nicole moved back toward the bed and flopped down while finishing off the last of the joint in her hand. She placed her hand on top of her forehead and Tenzo couldn't help but laugh at her damsel in distress look. _Oh how I'd like to help her_, he pictured her lying like that beneath him.

Tenzo wondered if he had a chance with the girl. Nicole pushed off any of Genma's advances and seemed to keep up a flirtatious repartee with the Copy-nin. Judging by her reaction he could tell that she was wrestling with feelings for the white haired Ninja, but for some reason wasn't acknowledging it. He could see the way Kakashi had been protecting her, which had made him back off the girl initially, since he didn't want the Copy-nins wrath. He had briefly entertained the idea that Kakashi had feelings for the girl but his behaviour tonight definitely proved that was wrong.

_Fuck Sempai_, he thought. If Kakashi didn't see what he was missing then no one was going to stop him… well besides maybe Nicole. _But what could she expect, _he thought to himself_,_ _she was lying on his bed alone with him in his room. He was a grown man, she had to know the kind of position she was placing herself. _

Tenzo moved to the side of the bed and casually lowered himself next to her. Her hand moved from above her eyes and she watched him lay next to her.

Nicole's heart started pounding in her chest. A small smile crept to her lips as her intoxicated mind enjoyed the attentive looks that Tenzo had been giving her. As he lowered himself on to the bed next to her she realized how good he smelled, not as good as Kakashi, but there was a nice woodsy smell to Tenzo. She caught her thoughts drifting back to Kakashi in the other room. _Fuck him_, she thought, _bringing that back to our shared room. _

"Hey, don't worry about it," Tenzo's voice softly said beside her. She turned her head to look at him staring back at her. She wasn't sure if he was talking about the bandit from earlier again or if he knew about her tiny little crush on Kakashi-sensei.

Tenzo's hand moved up to cup the side of her face. A small blush fell on her cheeks. She knew what he was doing, and usually she would have just pulled away and casually/awkwardly giggled her way out of the room. At least she would have done that with Genma. This was the first time that Tenzo was really hitting on her. She felt his hand slide down to her neck as he shifted his body to face her. His thumb started doing little circles on her nape as his other arm snaked underneath her.

Her normal urge to push the guy away was gone from this moment. She liked the attention that he was giving her. It didn't feel as gross as the attention Genma gave her and Kakashi's attention usually stopped at flirtatious banter. There was that one time in the bar but that was all there had been. He kept his distance from her lately and she assumed it was just because he didn't see her that way at all. But Tenzo here clearly did. She had been in the Leaf Village for almost four months now and before that she had been cramped in the facility for at least 6 months. She had almost been in this world for a year. A year without any casual romps or relationships.

She tried to tell herself that this was the combination of alcohol and weed that was making her this horny. The Icha Icha books were not helping. She had tried to take care of her urges on her own but had always found it frustratingly impossible to get off without a vibrator – and as far as she knew, or as far as her searching had gone, she couldn't find that fun toy in the leaf village. She felt warmth spread across her lower regions as Tenzo pulled her toward him. His lips ghosting across her jaw.

She smelt wonderful to him. Like vanilla and strawberries mixed with sea air. He felt his cock harden as she let herself be pulled into him. He heard a soft, almost inaudible gasp escape her lips as he continued to kiss down her neck. He smiled into her neck. Tenzo briefly heard voices from the hallway but chose to ignore them.

"You smell amazing," he whispered into her ear as he lowered his hand down to her hip and ground against her. She softly moaned in response, a bright blush spread across her face. As he moved in to press his lips on hers the door to the room crashed open. A menacing looking Kakashi followed by a incredulous looking Genma entered the room.

Nicole abruptly pulled away from Tenzo. Tenzo sighed as he slowly got up to sit at the end of the bed, eying both Kakashi and Genma.

"Come," Kakashi orderd to Nicole. She didn't move, instead she glared at him angrily. Kakashi's patience was running thin.

"Why?" she asked, venom slipping into her words.

Tenzo placed a comforting hand on her leg. "You're not going anywhere."

"Excuse me," Kakashi all but yelled. "We are on a mission. You will act accordingly."

"Says the guy who brought a whore back to the room he was sharing with me." Nicole piped in.

Kakashi moved to grab her arm but Tenzo got up and stood in his way. They eyed each other up. "She's not a child, sempai."

"She's my student."

"Yours, not mine." Tenzo replied.

Tenzo's resolved faltered as he could feel the killing intent wash off Kakashi. He felt Nicole push him to the side and angrily approach Kakashi.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Kakashi remained silent, staring down at her. He knew that his reaction was wrong. He knew that he was wrong, but the thought of her in this room with Tenzo made him so mad. He had seen her face when she opened the door to his room. He hadn't seen a lot of hurt there just playful shock. He had assumed she would just tease him about it later, not go to bed with the wood-user. Genma had been eerily quiet during this whole thing. Kakashi could smell a familiar substance in the air.

"You're high," he said, finding his angle. He would get what he wanted, which was her untouched by Tenzo. He roughly grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the room.

"So!" she all but yelled, trying to pull her arm back.

"You were plowed with drinks from earlier, came into the room of an older man, further altered your mind, and you expect me to condone his all but raping you!" Kakashi continued to roughly pull her into the hallway and back to their shared room.

"Wait a minute-" Tenzo followed.

"I'll deal with you tomorrow." Kakashi slammed the door in his face.

Nicole pulled her arm away from Kakashi and stood at the back of the room.

"You didn't have to do that," she said bitterly. "It's such a double standard."

Kakashi glared at her. "What I was participating in was consensual. He was blatantly taking advantage of his position and your intoxication."

She scoffed loudly. "He was not, just mind your own business." She roughly tore the covers from her bed climbing in without bothering to change.

"What happens on a mission is my business," he said angrily.

"Oh don't feed me that bullshit," she turned to him, fuming. "You took a girl back to this room. You participated in the drinking. You're just pissed off that it was Tenzo getting in my pants." Her insides flipped uncontrollably as she said these last words.

Kakashi stared back at Nicole. He wanted to slap her. He felt anger in every corner of his body. "Are you really that naïve? It doesn't matter what you do outside of a mission with any Ninja, but his position and rank is above yours, stupid girl. During a mission your bodies are the property of the leaf village. You will act as a team accordingly. Do I make myself understood." He was full on yelling at her now.

"Loud and clear." She replied. Turning her back to him. She felt silent tears slide down her cheeks. She heard Kakashi get into his own bed. The two sat in silence until one or both fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The four Ninja were bathed in awkward silence as they made their way back to the leaf village the following morning. Nicole was pointedly not talking, or walking near Kakashi. Earlier that morning Kakashi, Genma and Tenzo had sat down for a discussion without Nicole. Kakashi made it clear that during missions they were not allowed to make moves on her and would back off until they got back to the village. He repeatedly told himself it was just because they were abusing their position and not because he was jealous. She was too young for any of them. She didn't know the lifestyle and they shouldn't drag her down with them.

Tenzo was none too happy with Kakashi, but couldn't argue as the man was the current captain. Nicole chose to walk with either him or Genma for the rest of the day. Chatting with him about various things and flashing him a bright smile. Occasionally he would glance over and see sadness across her face but the moment she saw someone looking at her that would vanish.

The rest of the journey they slept in the house that Tenzo could construct. Kakashi evidently didn't want to give Nicole the opportunity to refuse staying in a room with him and bunk up with Tenzo.

It was the last day of their journey. Nicole knew they would be back at the gates in less than an hour. Relief washed through her. She couldn't wait to put distance between herself and the men of this group. Part of her wanted to sneak off with Tenzo just to piss off Kakashi more. She had barely spoken a word to him since that night. Genma had kept the mood as light as possible but Tenzo seemed pissed off at Kakashi as well. Tenzo hadn't made any more moves on her since that night either, which didn't help Nicole's mood. It's not like she wanted a relationship with the guy or anything. She didn't really know what she wanted anymore.

She felt the familiar presence of Tenzo beside her as she walked ahead of the group. She turned her head to look at him and was met with a friendly, soft smile.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

She smiled back at him. "Yea, I'm fine."

Tenzo didn't believe her but chose to ignore it. Now that they were getting closer to the village, and closer to being out of Kakashi's influence, he was hoping to test his luck with her again. She truly was beautiful and it angered him to think of how Kakashi was treating her. She was far from a child and he knew she was going to be a great Kunoichi. He wanted to place his dibs on her before the Copy-nin or any other Ninja in the village realized how wonderful she was.

He could see the first glimpses of the big red gates of the Leaf Village ahead.

"How about you and I grab a bite to eat later and continue where we left off, hmm?" he said quietly.

Nicole felt the familiar dip in her stomach as butterflies enveloped her. She glanced back towards Kakashi but he was engrossed in his novel as always. She thought she saw his eyebrow twitch but couldn't be entirely sure.

She smiled and looked back at Tenzo. "Uh, sure."

Tenzo loved the way her cheeks pinkened. He saw her look back at Kakashi, and felt a jolt of jealousy through his system. Even after all that happened on this mission she was still seeking the Copy-nins approval. As she looked back at him the smile she gave him eased his earlier feelings and sent a jolt down to his groin. _She was just so coy. _

They were now entering the village through the gates. Kotestu and Izumo sat behind their familiar desk at the entrance to the village.

"Ahh Kakashi-san, The Hokage wanted you all to head to her office the moment you got back to the village." Izumo stated to the group.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. He knew that he was usually late with his paperwork but he was just going to pawn most of it off on Tenzo this time. He sighed, "Let's go then."

* * *

Tsunade watched the group enter from her desk. The usually cheerful banter was nowhere to be seen today, which made her curious. Kakashi and Nicole seemed to be avoiding each other. Genma was just staring out the window as if wishing he could be anywhere but there. Tenzo was standing close to Nicole, closer than usual at least.

"Did something happen?" she asked.

"It will be filed in the mission report," Kakashi replied nonchalantly.

Tsunade saw Tenzo and Nicole glance rather angrily at Kakashi.

"Nicole had her first kill," Genma offered cheerfully.

Tsunade looked down at the girl, and sighed softly. "That is always hard, but that is not what I meant Genma."

She motioned for Kakashi to speak, but Kakashi just lazily looked back at her. She was about to angrily order Kakashi to report when Tenzo started speaking.

"There was a small incident, my lady. In which Kakashi –"

"I caught Nicole and Tenzo in a compromising position not even a days journey out of the Tea Country. They tried to undermine my authority, were severely intoxicated, and I was forced to separate them." Kakashi interrupted.

"That is not what happened and you know it," Nicole said, venomously.

"You will not interrupt-"Kakashi started.

"You interrupted Tenzo first" Nicole said.

"ENOUGH!" Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk. "Genma what happened?"

Startled, Genma looked at the glare Kakashi was giving him. He sighed, "Kakashi brought a bar maid back to his room that he was sharing with Nicole since the Inn only had two available. We all drank that night to help her forget the kill from earlier. At some point she went upstairs after Tenzo and Kakashi had left the bar. Apparently she found Kakashi in the full on throws of his night with the bar maid. Embarrassed she just went to our room next door. Tenzo had smoked Taima as usual to help him sleep. I guess he gave some to Nicole and the two were on the bed, looking rather intimate, when Kakashi and I came in looking for her. After that Kakashi separated her and it's been this wonderful state of awkward ever since."

Tsunade sighed and glared at Kakashi. "All of you wait out in the hall, Kakashi stay here."

Tenzo, Genma and Nicole left the room and stood out in the hallway.

"Is this going to be a permanent problem, Kakashi?" she asked the Copy-nin.

He met her gaze. "Is what –"

"You know perfectly well what," she eyed him angrily before grabbing a bottle of whisky she had hidden under her desk.

"It was inappropriate mission behaviour," he said.

"So was bringing a woman back to a room you were sharing with a female teammate. Who clearly idolizes you." She took a swig of her whisky before continuing. "Don't be a dick about this, Kakashi. If I punish them for not even doing much of anything, you'll be on D rank missions with genin for a month."

Kakashi sighed. "Yes, my lady."

"She is a woman, Kakashi. If you don't want to pursue her then don't. But you can't cause all this shit like a toddler who doesn't know how to share."

"What if it was Sakura that Tenzo had alone in his room," Kakashi began.

"That is entirely different, and you know it. She is significantly younger and like a daughter to me. I doubt Sakura would have gotten into that situation anyways. This girl is clearly just trying to find her place in the village and your confusing signals are not going to help her."

Kakashi didn't reply, and chose to just stare out towards the window. Tsunade yelled for the rest of the team to come back in.

"Don't bring this up again, and all of you behave like adults on your missions next time!" she tried her best to glare as menacingly as possible at all the adults in front of her. She couldn't help but laugh at the situation. They were acting like teenagers. This type of drama hadn't happened with the rookie 9 in years.

"Now, what I called you in here for was to inform you that you will all be sent out in a couple days with the 5 refugees and a group of Jonin to a resort location in lightning country. They have offered to host the test for our new members."

"Nicole, you will be given missions that will test you during your stay there. Some of them will be secret; others will be just simple fights to test your ability. There will also be some social gathering, as you will be introduced to higher ups within the other villages. Some of them may offer you a place in their ranks based on your performance, but that is entirely up to you." Tsunade handed them each a mission scroll. "You will all be going as we need your expertise in the ranking. Now get out."

The four left her office. Nicole felt nervousness set in as she thought about the repercussions of the upcoming mission. She opened up the mission scroll which included a list of materials that they would need and saw that a fancy kimono was included. She didn't even know the first place to look for that. As they exited the Hokage Tower, Tenzo came up and lightly pulled at her waist to grab her attention.

"I'll come by to get you around 6," he smiled as he gave her hip a pinch and disappeared from sight. Genma was long gone, having been distracted by a young kunoichi on their walk out of the building. It was just her and Kakashi standing their awkwardly.

She sighed inwardly. She hated this weird atmosphere between the two of them. He was her only real friend here, and if her being approached by Tenzo bothered him that much then maybe she should have told the wood-user no.

"I'm sorry about the mission," Kakashi said to her abruptly. She looked up at him, shocked.

"You don't have to look so shocked," he said placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair like she was a child. "I just don't want to see you get hurt. But as everyone has said to me, you are an adult. So do what you like." He smiled at her before pulling out his Icha Icha and walking off.

"Thanks!" she shouted after him. He waved his hand up in farewell to her. On the outside he seemed calm, and he knew that this distance was for the best. Things would just end up poorly if he acted again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I Hope you all are enjoying this! Reviews are welcome :) **

As Nicole walked up to the house, Margot came crashing out the front door, tears streaming down her face. Nicole couldn't make out what the girl was saying but she ran off before she had a chance to ask. She shrugged and walked through the front door only to be met by Brayden and Sakura standing there looking awkward.

"Something happen?" Nicole asked as she slipped off her shoes and set her travel pack down on the floor.

Sakura sighed. "She found out Kiba had an inter-clan relationship going on behind her back – or Margot was the one behind the other girls back. I really don't know."

"Huh, that sucks. Should someone go after her? In case she goes to do something stupid?" Nicole asked the pair. Sakura eyes opened wide before she ran out the door after Margot.

Nicole walked into the kitchen to survey the damage the young teens had done while she was gone. Remarkably the kitchen was relatively spotless – she suspected that had something to do with Sakura's presence. She glanced at the kitchen clock, which read 3 PM. She had lots of time before her date with Tenzo. She smiled to herself.

"What are you smirking about?" Brayden asked from the door to the kitchen. Nicole briefly glanced at him while opening the refrigerator to grab a drink. She could see him eye her up from the corner of her vision. _What was with guys recently?_

Brayden guessed from her silence that she wasn't going to reply. "Did the mission go well? I heard you were on a B rank with Kakashi-sensei, Yamato Taichou and Genma-san."

"Yamato? Oh is that what they all call Tenzo?" Brayden nodded at her, noting her flushed cheeks. "Yea it went okay. The client's daughter was obsessed with Kakashi-sensei. He even picked up a waitress on our way back. The nerve of the guy- he brought her back to our room! Oh, and I killed one of the bandits that attacked us." She chugged back her water before moving to walk past Brayden and go up to her room.

"You killed someone?" he grabbed her arm as she walked by. He was taller than her too despite the age difference.

"Had to for the mission," she stated matter-of-factly, motioning for him to release her arm.

"Why did you blush when you were talking about Yamato?" he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Nicole laughed and pulled away. She grabbed her pack from the doorway and began her way upstairs before adding "Probably because we are going on a date tonight."

Brayden just watched Nicole as she walked up the stairs. Eyes glued to her ass. He had to admit, he was a bit jealous, but with the presence of the older Jonin around he didn't have a chance with her.

Tenzo grabbed a towel as he got out of the shower. He had a couple of hours before he was supposed to grab Nicole. He felt his groin tingle with the thought of the young woman. He had been fantasizing about her since the night she came into his room. He no longer cared what Kakashi thought about the whole thing. As he walked out of the bathroom and into the small living room in his apartment he noticed a white haired Kakashi casually lazing on his couch, his copy of Icha Icha propped out as per usual.

"Sempai," Tenzo greeted without blinking before he went into his bedroom to get dressed. He came back out and the Copy-nin was now seated upright on the couch eyeing him wearily.

"Yes?" Tenzo asked as he sat in one of the chairs nearby.

"I want to talk to you about Nicole." Kakashi replied. He had been thinking about it most of the day. He did not like the idea of the two of them together and it was not because he was a fatherly figure in her life. He knew he was being immature about the entire thing. He couldn't stop her from seeing people but if she was going to be involved in any kind of sexual relationship it was going to be with him. He had been wrestling with these feelings due to the nature of their relationship. But he knew that soon she would achieve at least a Chunin rank and be sent out on missions with other guys and he may lose her to them.

"Again, sempai? You told us she was fair game when we got back to the village. Tsunade even told you to back off with the father act."

"I just wanted to tell you that now that we are back, and its been all but confirmed that she will be receiving at rank within the village, thus all but ending our teacher-student relationship, that I will be pursuing her as well," Kakashi ended with a smile.

Tenzo just stared at him in disbelief. "She's already agreed to go out with me tonight, so you've lost," he tried weakly.

"Until she tells either of us to back off it can be assumed that she's not seriously involved, correct?" Kakashi would not lose to Tenzo in this.

"Are you serious about this Kakashi? As in a relationship- we both know that is not your usual thing," Tenzo said.

"Depends on what kind of relationship it is. Her choice in literature definitely denotes some more unconventional relationship tendencies, similar to the ones I enjoy." Kakashi stated, alluding to his real intentions.

"She's better than that, she deserves better," Tenzo said. He was irritated with Kakashi. The man was just going to play with the girl, like he did with all his other interests. She would just be some sexual pawn to be used before he got bored. In some ways the man was worse than Genma. Of course his own intentions were not the purest, and he couldn't deny that her blatant sexuality is what had interested him in the first place. He had some unconventional bedroom tastes, probably a product of the job that he had hoped she would gladly partake in. But Kakashi played mind games with his girls.

"As you so gladly pointed out earlier Tenzo, she is a woman and can do what she chooses. Now if that is me, then so be it." Kakashi said smugly.

"And if it's me will you leave her alone?" Tenzo said.

Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at Tenzo before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. _He can be such an asshole, _the wood user thought to himself.

Nicole rushed into her room, towel around her body. She glanced at the clock, 5:45PM, _shit. _Icha Icha had distracted her again. The girl quickly dried her hair and put on make up before haphazardly grabbing things from the closet. She threw off the towel and pulled on matching black panties and bra before moving to grab one of the dresses in her closet. Before she had a chance to pull the dress over her head there was a knock at her window. She turned around and saw Tenzo smiling happily at her. She screamed and she threw the dress over her head and opened the window landing a powerful slap on Tenzo as he climbed into her room.

He knew he was early, and knew that she would prefer for him to knock on her window as she hated dealing with her house-mates. He didn't expect to get the show that he did, but he was happy none-the-less. His shoulder hurt and tingled as the girl had infused her punch with a bit of electricity.

"What the fuck, perv," she said angrily.

Tenzo laughed and sat himself on her messily made bed. "I didn't think you wanted me to come in through the front door, I didn't know you'd be almost nude."

Nicole blushed at him but was silent. She didn't know what to say, or do now that the man was in her room. She had never really considered the fact that he was truly a man in comparison to all the other guys she had been with. He was only 5 years older than her had lived a life of a hardened shinobi. Besides his name and the fact that he was friends with Kakashi, she barely knew anything about him.

Tenzo just sat on the edge of her bed eyeing her up appreciatively. He glanced around the room, smiling as he noted the 12 Icha Icha volumes on her bookshelf. Her room wasn't a mess but it was clearly lived in. His eyes drifted back up to Nicole. She was standing there awkwardly cute in a loose fitting teal dress that hung just above her knee. Her hair was slightly curly and she had just a little bit of thick eyeliner on her upper lid. He moved to grab her hand and pulled her down to where he was. Leaning his body slightly above hers as she was forced to lie beneath him on her bed. Her blush darkened across her face and her breathing hitched.

"You look beautiful," he cooed into her ear. She opened her mouth to reply but his lips were already on hers. His tongue dipping into her mouth. Her heart fluttered and she met the kiss as her eyes closed. She felt his hands ghost down to her thighs and pull her even closer. She felt something hard against her thigh and felt something stir inside her.

He moved to kissing her neck, one of his hands slightly pushing up the side of her dress to grab her ass. She started to panic in her mind, not knowing if she truly wanted this. She hadn't expected him to just pick it right up from where they were the last time. His other hand had moved up to grab at her breast and his mouth was back on hers. She wasn't really sure what to do. On one hand she felt her insides stirring with excitement and need while on the other she felt apprehension and guilt. She didn't know where the guilt was coming from.

There was a knock on her door and the pair paused to glance at it. Nicole secretly breathed a sigh of relief at the interruption. She supposed she really wasn't ready to hop into bed with this man. There was another knock and a familiar voice said "Nicole?'

"Kakashi?" both Tenso and Nicole said. There was a pause and the door slowly opened as Kakashi let himself in.

"Brayden let me in, saying you were just getting ready for a date?" He looked at the pair in front of him. Tenzo was pressed between her legs, her dress hiked up around her waist. Tenzo looked irritated, Nicole looked flushed but slightly relieved. _Good,_ he thought to himself, _got here in time. _He smiled politely and said "Am I interrupting?"

"Yes," said Tenzo. "No," said Nicole gently pushing Tenzo off of her and fixing her dress. Tenzo looked at her and she just shrugged at him. Tenzo then looked at Kakashi, clearly angry at the intrusion.

Kakashi just stood in the doorway to her room, looking at the pair of them. Nicole felt weird. This was a weird situation. Truthfully she was glad for the intrusion, but for Kakashi to find them like this yet again… _Why wasn't he saying anything? _

"Um, yes?" Nicole asked, cocking her eyebrow at him.

"Oh, hah," Kakashi chuckled, "I wanted to borrow Icha Icha Strap, I seemed to have misplaced my copy."

She openly laughed at the man before moving to grab said book from her packed bookshelf. She was happy that they had gone back to normal. He didn't even seem phased by Tenzo's presence in her bedroom. She happily handed the book to him with a sweet smile on her face. As she got closer Kakashi's expression changed and he dipped his head down.

"He wasn't moving too fast was he?"

She looked up at him startled. "Uh, no…"

Kakashi looked at her, the fact that he didn't believe her written on his one visible eye. "If you want me to interrupt I will," he whispered.

"Is that everything, sempai?" Tenzo said as he got up and stood behind Nicole. He glared at Kakashi who met his gaze with similar intensity. Nicole looked back and forth between the two, apprehension settling deep within her heart. Kakashi looked down at Nicole and gave her a questioning look.

She smiled sweetly up at him and said "Everything's good, just don't lose my book!"

Kakashi plastered the best fake smile he could muster, before turning to leave the room. "Come to training a little earlier tomorrow I'd like to work on some new stuff for the test."

Nicole smiled brilliantly at this but before she could ask what the new training entailed Tenzo had closed the door after Kakashi and turned back to look at her. There was not much space between the small doorway and the wall of her closet. Tenzo casually reached out and grabbed at her hips to pull her to him while simultaneously pushing her back against the wall.

She smiled awkwardly up at him. He was being pretty handsy and pushy when they were supposed to be going out for food. _Maybe Kakashi-sensei was right, _she thought. She hadn't really been expecting Tenzo to climb into her room and maul her, but then again, Shinobi put their lives on the line and maybe jumped into things faster than she was used to_. Sure she had been caught up in the moment in Tenzo's room but she probably wouldn't have gone that far? _It's not as if she was new to any of this. She knew how guys could be, and she had had one-night stands and casual flings before. Maybe the difference was those guys couldn't kill her in a couple of seconds like these men could.

Tenzo watched as a flurry of emotions seemed to cross Nicole's face. She had all but jumped out of his reach when Kakashi showed up. She had seemed so receptive before, and the site of her through the window had reminded him of how much he wanted her. He scanned her face and watched as she bit her lower lip and cast her eyes down. _Was she deliberately being so coy?_ He genuinely couldn't tell. The Copy-nins presence had made him doubt her willingness, and the last thing he wanted to do was move too fast and ruin things. But he had to make sure Kakashi didn't snake her away before he even had a chance.

"So," he said as he smiled down at her, one of his hands coming up to pull through her hair. "Now that he's gone…" his hand came up to her face, his thumb lightly brushing against her bottom lip.

Nicole squirmed minutely beneath him, wishing she had just accepted Kakashi's offer of help. It's not that she didn't want to be with Tenzo, she just couldn't help but feel that it was presumptuous of him to just try to go directly in her pants. She saw his eyes glance down to her mouth and knew what was coming. Nicole fathered her resolve and lightly pushed him away. He looked down at her confused.

"Can we go for food, uh, before," she said quietly.

Tenzo's insides dipped at the slight rejection but his face remained blank as usual. He backed off of her, "Was I pushing too fast? I'm sorry, Nicole."

She looked up at him relief clearly etched on her face. "It's just that I barely know you and… yea."

Tenzo distanced himself from her with a small smile. He was disappointed but sex could wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Warning for the progression of this chapter- it touches on some explicit (fun) things. Also Thank you for that wonderful review! :) **

Kakashi sighed as he scanned the training grounds. He had been waiting nearly 20 minutes and Nicole was nowhere to be seen. He had intentionally shown up at her room at that moment to prevent Tenzo from getting carried away. The look on her face solidified his suspicion that she wasn't completely into Tenzo. Kakashi knew that the pressure he had put on Tenzo would cause the wood-user to act rashly and scare the girl away.

Kakashi pulled his eyes up from his book to scan the training fields again. He perked up at the sight of a slow moving Nicole at the entrance to the training grounds.

"I thought I said get here early," he chastised.

She smiled bashfully at him and yawned. "This is earlier than I thought you would be here."

He stared at her blankly and she stretched in preparation for the days training. She didn't look like she had a night of rough sex but he couldn't be too sure. After a few moments she noticed his stare.

"What?"

"So?" he stated blankly.

She met his gaze with a cocked eyebrow. "So?"

"Last night?" he tried to sound teasing.

"Oh, hah," she shrugged. "It was okay. We got food after you left."

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask. "He didn't force himself on you?"

"No! Would you stop with that," she smiled at him so he knew she didn't really care.

Kakashi playfully pushed her in response. "I just saw how relieved you were when I interrupted your…" he made a gesture with his hands.

Nicole pushed him back and laughed. "You're gross."

Kakashi faked a look of defeat. "I'm hurt that you would say that. I just care."

Nicole snorted. "He backed off when I told him to." She sighed and looked away. "I guess you were kind of right in what his intentions were," she said quietly.

Kakashi studied the girls face. "What do you mean?"

"Well, he was very into all of the, you know, but was super quiet most of dinner. We didn't have too much to talk about." She paused thoughtfully. "He did give me some Taima though. I dunno, maybe I'm just getting caught up in these stupid romance books."

"STUPID!" He looked at her incredulously.

She waved him off, "Im sorry, I'm sorry."

Kakashi sighed audibly. ""If he's not what you want then tell him so. There is no use carrying on with this just because you are stubborn."

"Maybe, it didn't really end well. It didn't end poorly but I just kind of said that the slower the better since I have a lot going on?" she laughed nervously. Even today that seemed… well stupid.

Kakashi chuckled. "Let's move on to the thing I wanted to teach you today, hmm?"

Nicole followed Kakashi towards the forested area of the training ground. "I thought it would be wise to teach you some genjutsu for the upcoming mission," he began, sensei mode turned on. "My intel tells me that none of the other refugees have the ability to execute a genjutsu properly so this would give you an edge during the upcoming examination."

"What Intel?" Nicole asked. Kakashi just tapped his nose. His smiler faltered and the atmosphere between the two became rife with tension.

She watched as his hand lingered on his face before it slowly began to lower his mask. His eyes were burning into her as his mask got lower and lower. She could almost see his full nose. Her mind whipped back to the night in the Inn. She felt her cheeks begin to burn. Nicole remembered how Kakashi's face, clouded with lust, had bored into her while he thrust into the waitress. She watched as current Kakashi pulled the mask lower, revealing the top of his lip. She felt a turning in her stomach and felt the urge to look away but couldn't.

"Nicole," Kakashi's voice was low, and raspy. It was strange because she hadn't heard it coming from Kakashi himself. She felt breath fan her neck as she heard her name said again, all the while maintaining eye contact with Kakashi whose mask was now almost pooled around his chin. His face was both rugged yet beautiful. She felt something lightly brush the back of her arms and waist. She tried to turn her head to look but couldn't tear her eyes away from the Kakashi in front of her.

Kakashi began sauntering towards her, removing his flak jacket. Nicole felt a hand lightly start playing with her hair at the nape of her neck. Her body erupted in goose-bumps. Her mind was muddled with confusion and desire, she kept getting flashing images of Kakashi and the waitress. Occasionally the waitress was her. As Kakashi came to a stop in front of her he tenderly cupped her cheek turning her head up to meet him. She shuddered at the look in his eye as he slowly began bending towards her.

"Nicole!," Kakashi's voice from directly to her left caused her to start. The Kakashi in front of her vanishing. She looked around, confused, finally finding fully masked Kakashi standing to her left, his eye creased in a smile. She noticed that his hitai-ate was up, sharingan fully exposed.

_This had worked out too perfectly_, Kakashi thought to himself. "Enjoying something?" he asked with a smirk.

"What…" Nicole's cheeks flushed as she stumbled on her words.

"I put you under a genjutsu that shows the victim their foremost carnal desire," he laughed inwardly. He was, of course, bending the truth a little. He was taking this opportunity to make sure she only thought of him in that way. He had intentionally conjured up her memory of him from the Inn. Her blush, and shocked stare had amused him to no end. He saw the goose-bumps rise on her skin as he lightly touched her while she was immobilized. He was going to teach her a genjutsu that showed the victim their desires, but he had not used it on her.

"Did…do you," Nicole took a deep breath, "Does the caster see what the victim sees?"

Kakashi laughed, she was so cute when she was flustered. "No, did you see something that you don't want me to know?" He walked closer to her, she backed up to keep the distance between them. His smile broadened beneath his mask. He cocked his eyebrow and nearly whispered, "Was it something about Tenzo?"

She stared back at him blankly, _why would it have been about Tenzo?_ A light bulb clicked on in her brain. She tried her best to maintain her embarrassment and wave it off, "Yea yea, now show me how to do that."

Kakashi triumphed inside. He could just sit back and let her desires direct her away from Tenzo to him. "Alright. Now, with genjutsu you must remember to….

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh as the feeble genjutsu Nicole performed tried to grab his attention. Of course it was nearly impossible for him to fall to a genjutsu with his sharingan but the fake version of Nicole in front of him was not as enticing as the real thing.

His laugh broke Nicole's concentration and the genjutsu fell away. "What was so funny about it?" she demanded as she collapsed on the ground next to him. He had taken up position under a tree, reading Icha Icha of course. It had been hours since she had tried the genjutsu the first time. Progress had been made but the desire and lust were notably absent from her jutsus.

"You are not creating the right atmosphere. There has to be a sense of…" he paused trying to find the right word. "Naughtiness."

She laughed. "That's just too weird to do you."

He raised his one visible eyebrow and bent his head towards her. "So you're telling me you don't know how to be naughty?"

Her face flushed crimson. "That is not what I said."

"You should be able to come up with some taboo, lusty desire if you read Icha Icha. All that's coming across is a funny feeling of awkwardness." He replied.

Nicole sighed. "It's because the whole situation is just too funny. We are out here in the open and I'm trying to pull off a genjutsu that is essentially just masturbation material for my sensei."

Kakashi chuckled. "Do you need me to perform it on you again to show you the right atmosphere?" He was satisfied with the blush that extended down her neck. She turned her gaze from him and looked out across the training ground.

Nicole wasn't sure how to respond. She actually wanted him to perform the genjutsu on her again, but felt guilty actually asking for it. She also didn't know how much longer the genjutsu would go on, and if she said anything out loud what he would find out. Things between them were just starting to go back to normal. She knew her crush on him was inappropriate and didn't want to insult Tenzo so early on.

"Or is that weird here because we are out in the open?" he asked, teasingly.

"Yea, I guess so," she replied quietly, knowing it was for the best.

Kakashi abruptly stood up and extended his hand down to her to help her get up.

"You're not putting a genjutsu on me now are you?" she laughed as she allowed him to help her up.

Kakashi smiled back at her. "Nope, come," he led the way back toward the village. Nicole fell into step beside him. Both pulling out a copy of Icha Icha as a comfortable silence enveloped them.

Nicole followed Kakashi through the busy streets of Konoha. She wasn't sure where they were going. At one point Kakashi had roughly grabbed her arm as he caught site of Might Guy thrusting ridiculously at a young shop-keeper. They had now entered a part of the city that Nicole had never been in. It was a quieter part of the city where the buildings had been re-built after the war reminiscent of a more traditional style.

Kakashi stopped in front of a small apartment building, and pulled out a set of keys. Nicole was going to ask him what they were doing here but he just held the door open for her and lead the way upstairs. He came to a stop at apartment 7 before opening the door with the same set of keys.

The apartment was small, to say the least. It was a one-room bachelor, with a small kitchen and bathroom off the main room. There was a simple double bed in one corner underneath a window, a few bookshelves packed full of Icha Icha and various other novels. A bunch of ninja tools were scattered all over the room. There was a small eating table with two chairs but it looked hardly used.

"Why are we in your apartment?" Nicole asked, eyeing Kakashi apprehensively.

"You said it was weird performing the genjutsu out in the open like that," he began as he flopped himself on his bed. "I figured this would be easier – unless you wanted to go back to your room?" He cocked his eyebrow at her suggestively.

Nicole was speechless. She was having trouble thinking of a response. Kakashi's masculine scent enveloped her as she stood awkwardly in the center of his apartment. Her hands played with the hem of her tunic as she scanned the room trying to find a place to stand or sit that wasn't so awkward. Finally, realizing that she hadn't replied to the man, she took a seat on one of the dining chairs and as nonchalantly as possible said, "No, this is fine. We would have been interrupted at mine and they would have gotten wind of one of my special techniques I guess."

Kakashi watched Nicole awkwardly sit down facing him from the table. She had been playing right into his hands all day. They still had two days before they would be leaving with the rest of the group for Lightning Country. He was certain that she could master the genjutsu by then if she got passed whatever was making her this awkward. He knew she was well versed in the sexually explicit, or at least he had assumed it from her love of the Icha Icha series.

"You're not a virgin are you?" he asked her abruptly.

"What, no!," she said. "Where the hell did that come from?"

"Perform the genjutsu on me again," he shrugged.

Nicole's hands flashed through the hand seals and she concentrated on finding a feeling that would create the required atmosphere.

Kakashi watched as the Nicole sitting on the chair moved to the ground and began crawling toward him. _Nice start at least, but her face is still awkward_. He wasn't mesmerized, not that her genjutsu could fool him anyways. It was, however, better than what she was creating back in the training grounds.

"That's better," he said as the genjutsu disappeared and Nicole was again, or as always, seated on the chair.

"What are you seeing anyways?" she asked him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he said with a wink. "What are you thinking about when you start to cast the genjutsu?" He set Icha Icha down on his bed, got up and went into the kitchen. Nicole watched him as he passed. He could see the trace hints of a blush on her face, which was curiously less than what he thought would be there considering what she should be picturing.

"Just trying to relive that feeling of naughtiness, I guess," she said sheepishly.

"Hmmm," Kakashi saw Sake sitting in his kitchen and grabbed it and two cups and placed it on the small dining table.

"It's 2PM, Kakashi," Nicole said sceptically.

He grabbed her shoulders, smiling to himself. She instantly stiffened. "You're too tense," he massaged her back before taking his seat adjacent to her, face blank.

Nicole's heart was pounding as she stared back at the seemingly unaffected man. She felt weird being here in his apartment with him handing her alcohol under the guise of training. But he was the expert…

She watched as Kakashi poured them each a cup of the rice wine.

"You should be picturing something that makes you feel that way, not just the emotions themselves," he stated, gesturing for her to drink as he drank back his cup.

She felt the warm alcohol land in her empty stomach. "Shouldn't we eat something?"

"We'll go out afterwards," he stated simply as he refilled their small cups. "Just try to picture yourself in the same situation as earlier when I performed the genjutsu at you."

"O-Okay," she hoped that stutter wasn't audible. She performed the hand seals as she imagined mask-less Kakashi and the waitress.

Kakashi watched concentrating Nicole shift as the new genjutsu version reached down to her own copy of Icha Icha Paradise and opened the book with a knowing grin, all the while maintaining eye contact. It was almost too easy to get her to revisit that memory, and the fact that it was producing a fairly good quality of desire for the genjutsu was a good sign.

Kakashi lazily performed genjutsu dissipation. "That was a lot better," he said drinking his sake and gesturing for her to do the same. He gladly noted the flush to her cheeks. "Can I ask what it is you were picturing this time? Before you say no and call me a pervert, I'll just add that knowing what it is will help in altering it so that you can find the right mood."

Nicole just stared back at him blankly. Inside she was a rollercoaster of emotions. She felt excitement at the situation she was in but was also extremely embarrassed. The alcohol was sitting snugly in her stomach and she felt her body warm in response. It was hitting her quicker than normal since she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She searched his gaze and saw a glimpse of playfulness before it was hidden behind his lazy mask. _Was he fucking with her?_ She wasn't certain but she could test it.

She smiled as shyly as possible at the Copy-nin, hoping that she could properly feign awkward embarrassment. "Well, you know chapter 10 in Icha Icha Paradise?"

Kakashi's throat stuck, and he nodded. That was the scene in which Takahashi had captured an irresistible enemy kunoichi and tied her up using chakra rope. It was one of his favourite parts of that book and had lead to many an interesting night with a willing female counterpart.

Nicole smirked, she hoped seductively, as she saw her plan working. "Well.. I can tell you right?" she said, feigning embarrassment.

Kakashi cleared his throat, curiosity filling his entire being. "Of course, its purely academic."

"Okay, um well it's essentially that scene but…" she paused trying to conjure up something exceptionally dirty that would equally irritate the Copy-nin. She laughed awkwardly. "It's Tenzo instead of Takahashi and instead of chakra rope its his wood-style jutsu."

Kakashi just stared at her. He knew that was not what she was seeing. She was blatantly playing with him now, and it was intriguing to say the least. He poured them both another drink, made sure they drank both, and poured again. If she wanted to play he could play. He stood up and lightly tossed his hitai-ate onto his bed. "Maybe reliving that will help you find the feeling that's needed."

Nicole's stomach did flips as both of Kakashi's eyes turned to her. She felt a shift in tension again, as the genjutsu hit her. She must have noticed the shift more because she knew what he was doing.

This time the genjutsu was not slow in developing. The illusion Kakashi had sauntered up to her mask already discarded. She thought he was going to abruptly kiss her but instead she felt the light sensation of ropes and the dark, musky smell of Kakashi as his illusionary self bent around her. He was whispering expletives in her ears. She tried to move her body but couldn't. She looked and there were criss-crossed ropes across her body trapping her to the chair. She barely felt this Kakashi's hands delicately wrap the rope around her thighs. She tried to speak but couldn't. She felt desire coil inside her, her heart beating fast.

Kakashi watched as Nicole froze on her chair. He played off of the scenario from Chapter 10. He watched as her face flushed and her eyes clouded over. He smiled to himself as his canine nose picked up the scent of her arousal. As he was about to continue the image into a more explicit area there was a knock his door. He let the genjutsu fall away, watched Nicole come back to reality and stood up to answer the door. As he stood he felt himself sway – apparently the alcohol had affected him considerably.

He opened the door and was greeted by Tenzo and Genma. Genma barged into his apartment saw Nicole sitting awkwardly at the table, the sake cups and turned back around to Kakashi with raised eyebrows. Tenzo stared at Nicole blankly.

"What," Kakashi said, trying not to sound drunk.

"What are you two doing at 4'o'clock in the afternoon?" the senbon user chuckled. "And here I thought you said she was off limits."

"We're – hic – training," Nicole chimed in, bending her head in defeat as her hiccup gave away her drunken state.

"Training for what?" Tenzo asked moving into the room and taking the seat opposite Nicole. _Great, _Kakashi thought, _just what this situation needed. _

"It's a secret for the exams," Kakashi said. "What do you guys want?"

"Apparently your old student, Naruto, finally popped the question to the Hyuga girl and they are having a celebration party tonight at the Hyuga compound." Genma said going into the kitchen to help himself to some rice wine. "No one could find you to pass the news along, and apparently none of your students know where you live… well most of them." He smirked and winked down at Nicole. "Also looks like you are way ahead of us in celebrating."

Kakashi glanced around the room, trying to get his alcohol addled mind to focus. He noticed Tenzo staring at Nicole and Nicole was not meeting his gaze. He walked over to his bed and grabbed his hitai-ate. "What time do the festivities start?"

"5'o'clock," said Tenzo, not tearing his eyes from Nicole. "I wanted to ask if you'd like to come with me-"

"Tut Tut Tenzo," Kakashi interrupted. "She's my guest here so she'll be coming with me. What kind of Sensei would I be if I alcoholed her up and handed her to such a predator." He smiled at Nicole who had laughed, seeming to relax.

"I need to change!" she exclaimed, jumped to her feet and noticeably wavering. Genma caught her arm and laughed. "Let's take drunky here back to hers to get changed, but before we leave one more for the road!" He passed around a cup of rice wine to everyone in the room. Nicole drank it all too happily. It relaxed her and that was what she needed in this awkward situation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Thank you my 2 reviewers! Your words made me very happy ;) **

* * *

The four Shinobi walked, or stumbled in the case of Nicole and Kakashi, into the main room of Nicole's house. Nicole pushed off her shoes and wobbled into the kitchen, hopping up on the counter to the top shelf above the refrigerator to grab a bottle of whisky that she had hidden from her younger roommates. She grabbed 4 cups and placed them on the coffee table in the living area before she noticed that Sakura, Brayden, Ino, Colby and Shikamaru were seated amongst the furniture watching her with interest.

Sakura had a bemused expression as she looked from Nicole to the three men at the door.

"Hey…" Nicole said awkwardly before motioning for Tenzo, Kakashi and Genma to help themselves to the whisky. Genma happily walked in, sat down next to Sakura and helped himself to a drink. Both Tenzo and Kakashi casually followed, Tenzo took a seat in an empty chair as well as a drink while Kakashi chose to lean against the wall next to the stairs.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said turning to the man, an eyebrow raised quizzically. "Are you drunk?" Ino snickered.

Kakashi just stared at the pink haired girl blankly rather than answer. Truth be told he was fairly drunk and all his thoughts were on how to casually escort Nicole up to her room to 'help' her change.

"You bet he is," Genma laughed. "Found these two in his apartment 'training'." He motioned towards Nicole and Kakashi.

"Training?," Sakura and Ino said in unison, looking back and forth between the two, smiles curbing on their faces.

Nicole tossed back a drink, filled two more glasses, and handed one off to Kakashi as she stood next to him by the stairs. "Don't worry about it," she said to the two girls. "What'er you doin' here?" Kakashi snorted at her slurred speech. She just pushed at him against the wall, and he stumbled slightly to keep his balance as he drank back the glass Nicole had just handed to him.

Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru just sat there, dumbstruck. They had never before witnessed Kakashi-sensei in this state.

"We're waiting for Nina and Margot before going to the Hyuga compound for the engagement party," stated Brayden, a soft smile on his face as he watched the older girl drunkenly stare down the room.

"The party, right Nicole? Let's go get you changed," stated Kakashi as he pushed her up the stairs. Tenzo got up swiftly from his chair to push into the stairway as well. Nicole looked at them both and rolled her eyes.

"Is Genma coming too?" she said exasperatedly. "I'm not that drunk, pervs." She walked up the stairs by herself. The two jonin heard a door close before they looked back to the room.

Sakura was staring at them both, shock clearly written on her face. She had never seen her sensei act this way nor had she seen Yamato chase a girl before either. She had always assumed that Yamato was asexual or at least a super scheduled, regime oriented person. He was always in bed first, and rarely fully participated in drinking or any tom-foolery. She had witnessed Kakashi sneaking off with waitresses, bar-maids and servants on their missions before but never had she seen him express this much interest in a person outside of a one-night stand. Sakura had overheard Kurenai telling Ino about some of Kakashi's weirder sexual escapades but had blushed so hard she was forced to leave the room. She figured he had strange bedroom tastes because of his porn books but what she had heard the women talking about was too much for her to handle – especially when picturing her sensei doing it.

Ino had told Sakura that apparently Yamato had asked Nicole out on a date the other night. She had also overheard Shizune and her Shishou laughing about something that had happened between Kakashi, Yamato and Nicole on their last mission, but she had never gotten any details. Never had she expected the reclusive, antisocial girl from before to turn into such a harlot with the older jonin.

"I can't believe the change in her," Ino said to the room, somewhat bitterly. "She didn't even want our help but now she has you three fawning over her."

"To be fair, Genma fawns over anything with boobs," Sakura said.

Genma smiled at her, "And who is escorting you to the ball?"

Sakura scoffed and pushed Genma with such unrestrained force that he nearly flew from the couch and into the wall.

"What's taking Nina and Margot," Colby said angrily. "They've been up there forever."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered beside Ino. Ino glared at him

"It takes a while to look this good," Ino said, smiling. Shikamaru subtly rolled his eyes.

By this time Tenzo had reclaimed his chair and downed a few more drinks. He was greatly bothered by Kakashi's actions throughout the day and couldn't get his head around why Nicole would have been in the man's apartment under the pretence of training, drunk. The other night had gone smoothly; at least he thought it had. He had laid off with being too sexually aggressive like she wanted but now she was acting weird towards him again. However, during the night she had not once brought up Kakashi and had kissed him fervently at the door. His plan for the night was to separate Kakashi from Nicole as much as possible but Kakashi was making that very difficult.

Footsteps down the stairs could be heard and the group collectively glanced over to see Margot and Nina emerge from the staircase. Both were dolled up in sundresses and up-dos. Margot had a bright smile as she saw the collection of Jonin around her. Ino jumped and started screeching about how good they looked in the dresses they had picked out earlier. The guys got up, relief on their faces as they could finally leave. It was during this chaos that drunk Kakashi snuck up the stairs unnoticed.

Silently Kakashi walked down the hallway towards Nicole's bedroom door. He didn't really know why he was up here, or what he was going to do. He knew what he wanted to do but that would be a detrimental mistake in the long haul of his master plan. He would just wander in under the pretence of drunkenly rushing her. At least it was him up here and not Tenzo, he smiled to himself.

As he approached the door he noticed that it was slightly open. He couldn't hear much movement coming from inside which surprised him considering the fact that she should be rushing. As quietly as possible he pressed himself to the door and peeked in hoping to catch a glimpse of her changing so as to further embarrass the young girl. What he saw was not what he was expecting. Nicole was lying on her bed, writhing in pleasure, soft but almost frustrated moans barely escaping her lips as he saw her hand down the front of her leggings. She wasn't wearing a shirt, he laughed to himself, _she must have gotten distracted halfway through changing. _

He watched her, noticing how much trouble she was having, and fought the overwhelming urge to walk in the room and help her out. Kakashi couldn't help but find it funny that she couldn't get her own self to where she needed. He also took great pride in the fact that her current state was likely caused by their training earlier. He felt his pants tighten as he watched the girl turn herself over on her stomach, ass in the air trying to get a better angle.

He could hear movement downstairs as the group began heading out and knew he didn't have long before Tenzo noticed his absence. The last thing he wanted was for Tenzo to stumble on this heavenly sight before him. Pulling up his hitae-ate he used his sharingan to memorize the site in front of him before backing away from the door. He purposefully stepped loudly enough for her to hear and casually knocked on the door before loudly saying, "What's taking you so long."

He heard her jump up, startled. He waited a few moments before pushing into the room, hoping that he could catch another glimpse of her and embarrass her. He wasn't disappointed. Nicole had whipped off her leggings and panties (he saw them crumpled in the corner of the room) and was in the middle of pulling on a new pair of leggings overtop of a pair of purple panties with green spots. Her face flushed and she threw a pillow at him.

He casually dodged it and walked further into the room.

"What are you doing," she said stumbling as she pulled up her leggings. "Get out!"

He swiftly caught her arm as she nearly fell over before saying, lowly, "You've been taking a really long time and you've barely managed to get pants on. I think you need some help."

Nicole just gulped. Kakashi was eying her with a dark look in his eyes. She was incredibly embarrassed and hoped he hadn't seen what she had been doing before. She was also incredibly frustrated. Her body ached with longing and unsatisfied lust. She had tried so hard to alleviate it but she just couldn't manage with her own hand. Her drunken mind told her to go for the sexy man in her room but she wasn't so drunk as to actually listen.

Her heart pounded as she watched Kakashi go to her closet and pull out a simple blue dress. He casually walked back to her and pulled it over her head, eye crinkled up in a smile. She shivered as his hands ghosted her sides as he pulled the dress over her body.

"You treat me like a child, you know that," she said, pouting.

"What I saw earlier is definitely not the actions of a child," he all but whispered into her ear, his breath tickling the nape of her neck. "With all those people waiting for you downstairs too, naughty," he tut-tutted.

Nicole's face turned bright red, she opened her mouth to reply but no sound came out. Kakashi laughed and added, "You looked like you were having trouble."

Nicole was saved from having to reply as a voice from the door grabbed their attention. "What are you doing up here Kakashi-sensei!?" Kakashi and Nicole turned to see Sakura, red faced, glaring at her sensei, Tenzo standing behind her with a satisfied smirk.

Kakashi swore inwardly to himself. Tenzo or Genma he could handle but Sakura was going to pummel him. Thinking on his feet he said, "I was just worried about her, she was taking so long." Trying his hardest to sound casual and sober.

Sakura was about to angrily stomp into the room when Ino's voice yelled up the stairwell, "FOREHEAD! LET'S GO ALREADY!" Sakura hesitated, looking down the stairs and angrily back at her sensei.

"Don't worry about it Sakura," Nicole said, her face still tinged with embarrassment. She didn't want anyone else finding out about what Kakashi saw. She wanted just to get out of this room, have more alcohol and forget what happened. "He really just helped me," she drunkenly giggled to further illustrate her point. Kakashi smiled and thanked the gods when Sakura huffed and abruptly left.

Tenzo eyed the pair warily, "Something happen?"

Kakashi shrugged and lead Nicole out of the room. She allowed herself to be lead out, anything to get away from this situation. She couldn't make eye contact with Tenzo.

They arrived to the Hyuga compound shortly after 5:30. The engagement party was taking place within the main gardens. They were greeted by a member of the lower branch and directed to the garden where there was a full bar, tables to sit at and a dance floor. Nicole recognized maybe a quarter of the people there. She saw the Hokage seated next to the bar happily downing rice wine while Shizune pestered her to stop.

Genma had wondered off after one of the Hyuga girls leaving Nicole with Kakashi and Tenzo. They all went up to grab a drink. Nicole downed her first one before eagerly asking for a second. Tenzo had been silent the entire walk over but still wouldn't leave her side. Kakashi had not brought up what happened in the bedroom again, yet.

"KAKASHI SENSEI," yelled an excited voice. A blond and orange blur ran up and engulfed the older man in a bear hug.

"Congratulations Naruto," Kakashi said choked out, barely being able to breath beneath the Kyubi container's grip.

Naruto smiled broadly letting go of Kakashi and pulled a blushing Hinata closer to him. She looked out of breath likely due to the fact that Naruto had been dragging her around at his top speed.

"Yes, congratulations Naruto," Tenzo said happily.

"It is wonderful isn't it! I've been waiting for the Hyuga council to condone it for months before I asked her," he rubbed the back of his head.

Nicole smiled at the young Hyuga girl, offering her congratulations. She couldn't help but become infatuated with the elegant kimono Hinata wore. It was a material that Nicole had never really seen before, patterned more ornately than any clothing she would have found in her home world. Her lowered inhibitions allowed her to approach the young girl and compliment her clothing profusely.

"Ah, thank you Nicole-san," Hinata smiled happily. "We got it custom made earlier today."

"Really? Can I ask where? I don't have one and have no idea where to get one and our mission scrolls for the upcoming test said we needed this formal wear for socializing with the other villages."

Hinata smiled brightly back at Nicole. "They are quite expensive but I can come by tomorrow some time and take you to the store if you'd like."

Nicole nodded happily, "Thank you! I had no idea what to do about it before."

"What about your training?" Kakashi said beside her.

Nicole's cheeks flushed and her heart dipped. "Ah, um I'll come by after I get the Kimono. It shouldn't take too long right?"

"No, it shouldn't take longer than an hour so I will come by around 10AM?" Hinata asked. Nicole nodded in reply before the young Hyuga was whisked off by Naruto.

Nicole moved back to the bar to get another drink when Tenzo came up beside her. "Would you like to dance?" he asked.

She looked at him startled and then laughed. "I actually can't really stand dancing," she replied, noticing the rejection mirrored on his face. She looked around the room and saw Sakura standing a few paces away staring out at the dance floor longingly. "I think Sakura wants to though, and considering that her best friend just announced his engagement I bet she really needs the attention."

Tenzo looked over at Sakura and sighed. Nicole was likely right. Sakura had not had much luck in love and Naruto's engagement would likely bother her even if she would never admit to it. He glanced back at Kakashi who had grabbed another drink and pulled out Icha Icha, seemingly uninterested in the party around him. He did not want to leave Nicole with him, he knew something had happened earlier in her bedroom and something was going on in Kakashi's apartment. But if he pressed Nicole about it he would just ruin his chances anyways.

"You sure you will be alright, you've drank a lot and…" he pointedly looked at Kakashi. "Something happened before didn't it?"

Nicole waved him off downing another drink. "S'fine. I just did something silly and he was teasing me. Don't worry about it," she smiled at him. Before she could really consider her actions she leant in and kissed Tenzo fully on the mouth. "Sakura needs you more than I."

Tenzo stood there mildly shocked. The kiss had taken him off guard and he walked towards Sakura quietly considering the implications.

Nicole turned from Tenzo and angrily sighed at herself. _Why had she just done that…_ She was beyond confused in her feelings. She wasn't dating Tenzo exclusively, Christ they had only gone on one date. She wasn't even at this party with him. Her mind was reeling. She liked Tenzo, he was sweet and straight forward, but somehow boring. Even though he had been sexually aggressive at first the dinner later had solidified her fears that he was mundane despite his profession. To top it off she had no idea what was going on with Kakashi.

"That was cute," Kakashi said to her from behind Icha Icha.

Nicole rolled her eyes at him. "I don't know why I did that, honestly."

Kakashi decided to push her buttons. He didn't like what she had done. He felt jealousy coiling inside of him. This surprised him since it had been so long since he had become possessive of a female. He usually didn't care if they were seeing other men because it usually meant he could walk away easier.

"Maybe it's because you want him to help you where you cannot help yourself," he said, eyebrow raised suggestively.

Nicole blushed at him, swigging back another drink. Kakashi followed suit.

"About that… uh," she stumbled on her words. She really had no idea what to say to the older man.

"Hmm?" He casually moved in closer to her. "Willing to talk about it in such a public place are we? And before you couldn't even perform a genjutsu when we were alone in the training grounds."

"That was different," she said defensively.

Kakashi ignored her. "If I had known I was supplying masturbation material for my student I would have reconsidered what I was teaching you," he said teasingly.

Instead of blushing cutely like he expected she angrily pushed away from him and the bar and began moving across the party. He grabbed her arm reflexively and pulled her to a more secluded bench by a fountain.

"I'm sorry," he said laughingly, "I'll lay off you. It was just funny. No need to get all embarrassed it's completely natural."

She huffed at him in response. Her body was fuzzy with alcohol. She giggled back at Kakashi and said "S'okay."

Kakashi could see that Nicole was completely drunk now. He laughed as he realized they had only been at the party for an hour and the poor girl was already almost done for the night.

"You feeling okay," he said stumbling over some of his own words. Apparently he was about done in as well.

Nicole just giggled, stood up wobbling and motioned for him to follow her. Kakashi's eyebrows raised in confusion but he followed nonetheless. Eyes screening the crowd to make sure Tenzo was still occupied. He spotted Tenzo on the dance floor, smiling broadly with a giggling Sakura. It struck Kakashi that the two looked natural together.

Nicole had dragged him off away from the main crowd of people. They were no longer in the main gardens but she hadn't slowed down.

"Where are we going," he asked, mildly amused.

She abruptly stopped, looked up at the roof to the building and jumped. Kakashi had a moment of panic as he saw her lose her footing on the roof but she quickly regained it. He casually jumped up after her landing heavily rather than his usually cat-like stealth.

She sat down a few feet up near the apex of the roof, pulled out a joint and lit it. Kakashi chuckled drunkenly before seating himself beside her. "You know you could have done that somewhere on the ground."

She inhaled the smoke, smiled back at him and handed it to him. "But down there you wouldn't take off your mask to join me!"

He stared at her blankly. "Who said I was going to up here either."

She laughed. "Cuz! I've seen your face before," she paused to inhale again, giggling. He saw a pink tint to her cheeks. "So it doesn't matter."

Kakashi shrugged and accepted the joint. "It has been years since I've done this."

She watched as he pulled down his mask, trying not to seem too mesmerized by his face. He was truly handsome, but not overly rugged. He took a few drags of it before quickly repositioning his mask and handing it back to her.

Kakashi felt the drug sink into his system, mixing with the alcohol. He never thought he'd see the day when a young girl could peer pressure him so much. "You're a bad influence on me," he chuckled "Day drinking, and smoking Taima like a teenager on a roof."

She scoffed back at him. "You're the one that got me day drunk!"

He watched her giggle back at him, joy spreading through his heart. At this moment he wanted nothing more than to embrace her, taking her right there on the roof. But this was not a part of his plan. She needed to come to him. He smiled to himself as he pictured the state she would be in once she finally relented to her lust. It had been far too long since he got to fully dominate a woman, since he had been able to make a fresh, innocent girl submit. The nature of his other relationships had been too quick to allow as much fun and games as he had planned for Nicole.

"You won't tell anyone about earlier, right?" she asked, bashful.

He smirked back at her, _time to play_, he thought. "You don't want me to tell Tenzo? He could likely help you seeing as you were experiencing…difficulties."

He watched as emotions fluttered across her face as she was no longer able to hide them as well as normal. She did, however, surprise him by not blushing and replying quickly with, "Maybe, but it'd just be as easy to get a sex toy."

Nicole heard the words come out of her mouth before she could stop herself. She had always had this problem when she was drinking – her bluntness was intensified and she would blurt out anything that came flittering through her mind.

Kakashi processed the information and burst out laughing, the high having fully set in now. Nicole had never seen him let go as much as he did in this moment.

"Why don't you go buy one then? If it's been like this the entire time you've been here and with you reading Icha Icha I can only assume you've been quite frustrated," he chuckled.

Embarrassment forgotten Nicole excitedly said "You have them here! I thought…I just assumed you wouldn't."

"Well what are we talking about here? Hmm?" he grabbed the joint she had been hogging off of her and pulled down his mask to inhale, finishing it off for the night. "Do you just need a dildo to get deep in there?"

"No!" she punched him hard on the shoulder. Embarrassment sinking in again as her cheeks reddened. "Just a little vibrator, if those exist, would be nice."

Kakashi laughed openly at her. "Go buy one tomorrow."

"Where?" she asked.

Kakashi's mind clicked onto a new component of his plan, smiling to himself he said "I'll take you there before or after training… you'll likely need it."

Her face flushed brilliant crimson. She stood up abruptly as if intending to scold him while standing but slipped. Kakashi's reflexes were too slow to catch her and he watched as she fell off the roof. He rushed to the side of the roof to look down at where she fell. She had fallen directly into a bush, laughing hysterically. He couldn't help but join in too.

Shortly after Tenzo had found them. Nicole's dress was ripped and she had a few scrapes from the bush as well as one nasty bruise on her torso because of how she landed. Tenzo angrily ordered Kakashi to get Sakura who healed Nicole up and ordered the pair of them to head home immediately as they were clearly too drunk to handle themselves properly. Tenzo said he would escort Nicole home and Kakashi stubbornly said he would too. Both of them wanted to ensure the other didn't take advantage of her drunken state. Somehow they both ended up escorting her directly to her room, where all three promptly fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I will try to keep posting as frequently as I am :) I am very happy that you are enjoying this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I am going through a move and starting a new fully time job next week so my updates may slow down, but I will try to keep up!**

Again, Reviews are more than welcome - they are actually highly appreciated. 

* * *

Nicole awoke slowly. Her head pounded and she was incredibly thirsty. The light was bright in her room as her curtains were not closed properly. She lay there with her eyes closed trying to will her body to move and close the curtains. Just as she was about to finally move she felt a shift in her bed, a grunt and felt a pair of hands snake around from behind her and pull her close. Just as she began to open her eyes in shock another body pushed into her front and cuddled in close.

Her mind raced for any details from the night before. The last thing she remembered was sitting on the roof with Kakashi. She felt her face flush as she remembered their conversation and prayed that he didn't remember. She opened her eyes to finally see who was in bed with her. She stared, shocked, at a sleeping Tenzo. She moved her head to looked behind her and saw a shock of white hair. Her movement caused the Copy-nin to stir and pull her closer. She felt his hands slide up around her breasts. She squeaked and tried to wriggle away from Kakashi's grip but ended up pushing into Tenzo more.

Both of the Jonin began to awake at the same time as Nicole squirmed in her bed. They looked at each other and then at the girl in confusion. Tenzo swiftly removed himself from the bed whereas Kakashi just laid his head back down on the pillow.

"Well, this is interesting," he muttered.

"What happened, did we-?" Nicole looked down at herself in relief as she realized she was fully clothed. She glanced over at Tenzo, "Were you that drunk too?"

Tenzo smiled bashfully, "I guess so…" truthfully the girl had made them lay on her bed with her, a drunken chatterbox. Telling them all about the details of her past life. They must have all fallen asleep together on the double bed.

"Fuck, what time is it," Nicole said rifling around on the bedside table for her alarm clock. "9:30! Shit." She jumped up from the bed, frantic. She rushed to her closet and began pulling out clothes. "You guys need to get out now, I have to get ready for –"

She was interrupted by a knock at her door. "Nicole-san, Hinata and I are here," the door opened and Sakura casually walked in. "I hope you don't mind that I'm –" she froze at the scene before her.

Tenzo was casually sitting on the floor of Nicole's bed, clearly dishevelled. He was not wearing his standard issue flak jacket nor his head-piece. Kakashi was lying on the bed, head in the pillow curled up in Nicole's blanket. Nicole was frozen in between the two men, her ripped dress from the night before hiked up high on her legs. Hinata looked in on the scene, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Sensei!" Sakura said angrily. "Tenzo! What… the fuck!?"

"It's not what you think," Kakashi said lazily. "And turn it down, my head hurts," he whined.

"Guh," Nicole sighed, frustrated. "Get out would you! Both of you! I'll see you later for training Kakashi." She forcibly pushed Tenzo out of the room past the girls in the doorway before all but dragging Kakashi out of the bedroom. Hinata and Sakura remained in the room looking at Nicole, flabbergasted.

Nicole rushed around, pulling on clothes without a hint of modesty. She paused to rifle in a drawer. "I can't find any fucking aspirin," she said angrily.

Sakura giggled lightly, "Come here, I can alleviate most of the symptoms of your hangover but what you really need is water and a good breakfast." She moved to place a hand on Nicole's forehead and abdomen, green chakra flowing out. Nicole sighed in relief.

"I'm really sorry about this, but would you guys mind going to breakfast first?" she asked.

Hinata smiled and laughed lightly. "Of course Nicole-san."

"Yea, let's go. You can tell us all about your love triangle," Sakura smirked.

Nicole sighed and followed them out of her room and out of the house.

* * *

"Yea.. so that's…that.." Nicole finished awkwardly. The three girls were seated on the outdoor patio of a small café that Hinata claimed was fantastic for breakfast.

Sakura was laughing loudly and Hinata was giggling cutely at Nicole's recounting of the events between her, Kakashi and Tenzo over the past couple of weeks.

"I think Kakashi is deliberately messing with you," Sakura said between giggles. "He can be sadistic. Some of the stuff he did to us during training was pretty humiliating."

"But was it overtly sexual?" Nicole asked.

Sakura's cheeks pinkened slightly at the question. "Never. I once caught him leering at me when I was wearing a pair of shorts that had shrunk in the wash. But after a swift punch he never tried that again."

"Naruto thinks that Kakashi likes you," Hinata said, teasingly.

Sakura brushed that off. "I have never seen Kakashi seek out a relationship. He is probably just enjoying seeing you squirm and struggle with Yamato's attention."

"Maybe…" Nicole mulled this over in her mind. She hadn't told them everything… some of the details to her conversations with Kakashi and the nature of her training the past couple days were too embarrassing to repeat.

"So when's the big day," Nicole asked Hinata, trying to get the attention away from herself.

Hinata smiled broadly, clearly the happiest person on earth at her situation. "In a month. The last month of summer during the first weekend."

Nicole's mind stumbled on this detail. The first weekend of the last month of summer would typically be her birthday weekend back in her world. Her smile faltered.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hinata asked shyly, confused.

"Oh no, hahah," Nicole laughed. "I just realized that that's my birthday, if the months line up with the months back home… I guess I could just call it my birthday regardless," she finished thoughtfully.

"We'll have to throw you a party after the wedding," Sakura said excitedly as she stood up from the table. "Come on, lets go pick out your Kimono. I have to get back to the hospital. I left Nina there with Shizune and a very hung over Lady Tsunade."

Nicole approached the traditional style building that Kakashi lived in. It was shortly after 1PM and she was mildly late for her training. She was nervous. Her heart was pounding. Sakura and Hinata had not helped ease her mind about the whole situation. She was more so nervous about the last conversation she could remember having with Kakashi. _I can't believe he offered to take me sex toy shopping_, she muttered in her mind.

She had gone home briefly in between shopping with the girls and training with Kakashi. She had packed all that was needed, or what she thought she would need, in a travel bag. Sakura had shown her how to seal things within scrolls so that she could ensure her new Kimono wouldn't get ruined on the trip. She was even further delayed by her desperate need to shower- she had found pieces of bush in her hair which confused her to no end.

As she was about to walk into the door of the building the white-haired Copy-nin himself walked out, nearly bumping into her.

"Oh hey," Nicole mumbled out.

Kakashi looked down at her. His hangover had just abated when he realized what time it was and had decided to go looking for the girl. "You are late."

"Learned from the best," she smiled sheepishly. Kakashi chuckled at her.

"Feeling better, I presume?" He asked as he motioned for her to follow him away from the building. She looked at him quizzically, wondering where they were going before replying.

"Yea, a lot better. Sorry about this morning. The whole situation took me by surprize." She laughed.

"I was none too happy with waking up to Tenzo either," he winked and her heart fluttered.

She coughed as the man lead her across the city. "Where are we going anyways?"

Kakashi remained silent. It wasn't too long before Nicole began to notice a distinct change in their surroundings. They were not family friendly changes, to say the least. She felt her face growing hot and her heart fluttering faster as she realized he had led her into some sort of red-light district. _He remembered last night_, embarrassment flooded her system.

Kakashi casually walked into a shop that had dark, velvet curtains hanging over the windows. The sign above the store read Saki's Playground. Nicole hesitated at the door, she felt her body freezing up with awkward toned anxiousness. She could see Kakashi glance behind him, eyebrow raised in challenge. She sucked in a breath, gathered her resolve and forced herself through the doors.

The shop was dimly lit, and larger than what Nicole had expected. For some reason the village hidden in the leaves had felt very traditionally minded to her. She had figured any of these types of shops would be hidden down dark alleyways, away from prying eyes. She awkwardly followed Kakashi further into the store. Her eyes steeled, both avoiding and attempting to casually glance at the items around her. She could tell Kakashi was watching her reactions. The way he had looked at her earlier, as if waiting to pass judgement on something. She wasn't sure what he was playing at but he was definitely testing her. Nicole watched Kakashi raise a hand in casual greeting to the middle-aged woman behind the shop-counter. The way the woman was staring at Kakashi made Nicole's heart jerk possessively. She watched as the shopkeeper's eyes glanced over Nicole with distaste.

Kakashi continued to lead Nicole further into the shop. He laughed to himself as Nicole tried to maintain composure. He wasn't certain that she remembered their conversation on the roof from the night before. He knew she was trying not to succumb to her embarrassment, but that could just be from an impromptu trip to a sex shop rather than their conversation the night before.

He stopped at the back of the store, in front of them stood a wall display of various types of vibrators. Kakashi shifted his gaze to look at Nicole, keeping his eyes as lazy and apathetic as possible.

Nicole's face burnt as she felt the white haired nin's gaze. _Nothing to do but pick and get out of here, _she thought, her eyes roaming the display before her. She wasn't really sure what she was looking at. Back home she would have searched product reviews on the internet to make sure that it was made well, had enough power, and what the power supply or battery life was like. She didn't even know if these were battery powered. She picked a promising looking one and tried to read the box for details.

"Do I need to get the shopkeeper for help?" Kakashi asked slyly. Nicole froze, he was much closer than she had realized. Rather than getting awkward or angry Nicole decided to try and beat him at whatever game he was playing with her.

"I just want to make sure it has enough power. I don't want to end up with a bad one," she said back at him.

Kakashi smiled to himself. She had played right into his hands. Moving in slightly closer as he reached to one above her reach, he gently brushed her back with his front. He felt her stiffen slightly beneath him. He handed her the box as he leaned back away from her. "This is the best from my experience."

She looked back at him, eyebrow raised. "Your experience?"

He chuckled lightly at her before leaning in to say in a lowered voice, "Well they seemed to like it." Followed by a wink. Nicole ignored him and turned the box over to check the price, her heart nearly stopped.

"This is expensive," she nearly whispered.

"You get what you pay for," Kakashi said, amused.

"Yea…" she sighed as she began to put the box back on the shelf. "I really don't have enough money after that Kimono earlier."

Kakashi's quick mind adapted to the new information and jumped at the opportunity she presented. Silently moving his hand to grab her wrist, he took the box out of her hand and went up to the cashier. Nicole followed after him in confusion and mild panic. _He couldn't be…_

The woman behind the counter eyed Kakashi up appreciatively before she saw the product he was holding. She glanced between Kakashi and Nicole in shock before accepting the bills he handed her. The shop-girl placed the toy inside a black bag that had Saki's Playground written across it in pink bold letters. Kakashi smiled at the woman before taking the bag and leading an awkward Nicole out of the store and back towards his apartment. He casually pulled out Icha Icha Strap to read on their silent walk back.

Nicole's whole body burnt, her heart fluttered dangerously in her chest. She didn't know what she was walking into, what he was expecting. She was in shock that he had bought it, but he wasn't handing it over to her either. She sighed to herself, _this is so awkward._


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:** Hey there! thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'm going to try to update at least once every 2 weeks (If not more often).

Again, reviews are welcome! I hope you enjoy.

Lemony goodness!

* * *

Kakashi led Nicole up the stairs of his apartment building and back through the door to his apartment. He could tell she was confused and almost overcome with embarrassment. He smiled to himself as his mind drifted to darker thoughts. Once inside his apartment he casually walked over to his bed and languidly stretched down, Icha Icha still propped up in front of him. He placed the black bag from the store softly next to him on the bed and made no move to hand it to Nicole or to pull it out.

Nicole had, as casually as possible, walked in after her sensei to seat herself on the same chair from the day before. Kakashi hadn't said a word to her the entire trip back here, he hadn't instructed her on what to do, he hadn't shown any indication of his intention in regards to the toy. Nicole was confused, to say the least. Sakura had told her that Kakashi had a preoccupation with tormenting his students, she smiled to herself as she got an idea. Hiding her hands beneath the table she performed a series of handsigns.

Kakashi smiled to himself as he saw Nicole awkwardly follow him into the room. His strategy revolved around making sure she was the one approaching him, seeking him out instead of Tenzou. He placed the black bag down next to him as he languidly spread out on his bed. He watched as she sat herself at the table like the day before. She was clearly nervous and he suspected her patience would soon falter as she voiced her concerns.

He was surprised when he saw her decide to shed the loose jacket she was wearing and casually rise from her spot on the chair. It was rare that a woman surprised him. Nicole got up, her eyes averted from him, a tint of pink on her cheeks. She approached the edge of the bed and lowered herself next to him, smiling shyly. Kakashi froze as he felt her start to lean into him, he thought she was going to grab the toy but instead she almost inaudibly whispered, "How can I ever pay you back, Sensei?"

Kakashi's eyebrows rose and his eye widened as he turned to look at the girl. That's when he noticed the subtle difference, or rather, fogginess to the air around him. _She didn't…_ Kakashi chuckled as he performed genjutsu dissipation. The Nicole next to him disappeared and she was once again sitting at the table smiling happily to herself.

"You nearly got me on that one," Kakashi congratulated her.

Nicole just looked back at him thoughtfully. "Hmmm," she mumbled.

Kakashi stared back at the girl. "What?"

"If I was able to nearly convince you, someone supposedly impervious to genjutsu, it must mean that you were experiencing something that matched up almost perfectly to reality," she replied thoughtfully.

Kakashi paused as what she was saying sunk in. He smiled as he looked back at the clever girl and decided to perform a little genjutsu of his own.

Nicole was elated that it had worked and that he let his guard down around her. Her heart fluttered in her chest as she fully understood the ramifications of her actions. If the genjutsu worked on the Copy-nin it must have meant that it was believable, meaning that it was her in the genjutsu. Nicole was startled as she noticed Kakashi standing next to her, staring down at her with his dark eye.

"You've already guessed at why it was so believable, haven't you?" he asked in a whisper, leaning down towards her. Her heart nearly stopped at his proximity. She tried to move her body away from the older man but he moved lightning fast and pinned her to the chair. She felt one of his hands ghost between her thighs. "Do you want to know what I was picturing in your genjutsu?" he whispered into her ear.

She shuddered. Not being able to find words she simply nodded. She felt his bare lips ghost down her neck as he added, "Of course you do. Naughty, naughty." She felt him lightly bite her shoulder and her stomach coiled up in excitement.

Just as his genjutsu was about to go into details, the Copy-nin stopped. Nicole looked around confused before she saw that the Copy-nin had never left the bed. She scowled down at him. He stared back with a knowing smile.

"Two can play at that game," he laughed. "Though I would say you have nearly mastered your genjutsu. It should work more than perfectly on someone without a Sharingan."

"The atmosphere was good this time?" she asked.

He cocked his eyebrow suggestively. "Perfect."

Nicole's cheeks flushed slightly as she gathered her courage for her next question. "And…about the toy…"

Kakashi casually opened up Icha Icha before answering back. "You are welcome to borrow it from time to time."

"What do you mean?"

Kakashi brought his one visible eye back to her, "Since it is mine you'll have to come ask me for permission whenever you use it." He smiled haughtily beneath his mask. "I also don't want you taking it too far."

Nicole glared back at the man before abruptly standing up and exiting the apartment. Shouting "Pervert." Behind her as she slammed the door.

Kakashi smiled to himself knowing that she would be back.

Nicole stomped down the dusty streets of Konoha. Her anger had mostly ebbed by now but she still couldn't get her head around what had just happened. Her stomach flipped and her chest became tight as she recalled the genjutsu he had had her under. Sakura had told her that Kakashi-sensei liked to play games with his students but this didn't feel like any game she had been involved in. It wasn't as if he were just teasing her, there could be major repercussions to following through with his suggestion. She felt a familiar tension coiling within in her as she thought about the toy Kakashi had bought.

A part of her liked the way he was making her feel. It was something she had never felt before but it was tinted with something dangerous. She turned a corner and saw Tenzou leaning against the small fence in front of her residence. Guilt flooded her system. He was more of the type she was use to, with just a hint of a more dangerous side since he was a trained killer. She tried to smile at him brightly and prayed that her eyes reflected her smile.

"Hi there, what are you doing here?" she said as sweetly as possible.

The wood user smiled back at her. "Just waiting for you."

Nicole stopped to stand next to him in front of the door, awkwardly. "Did you want to come in then?"

"If you want me to," he replied.

Nicole didn't say anything back to him and just opened the door and led the way up to her room. The house was strangely quiet but she figured the rest of the refugees were doing last minute training with their mentors.

Tenzou casually followed Nicole into her bedroom. He noticed that she seemed on edge today and cursed inwardly at how confusing she was. He placed himself next to her on her bed and glanced down at the modest backpack that evidently held all of what she needed for the next while.

"Is that all you are packing?" he said surprised.

Nicole giggled lightly. "Sakura taught me how to seal things within scrolls so that I didn't need to rely on a big, heavy pack for all my clothes."

"Smart." He smiled as the atmosphere became more natural. "Are you feeling better than you did this morning?"

"Oh yea, Sakura helped with that." She smiled at him.

"Hn."

Nicole stared at him, curious. He wasn't being himself that was for sure. Her soul was conflicted on how to act. Tenzou was a really nice, and caring man but she didn't feel the same excitement that she did when she was with Kakashi.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

Tenzou sat silently for a few moments before answering. "Well, a few things I suppose. I won't be coming on the journey tomorrow. I was assigned an anbu mission earlier today that will keep me occupied for the better part of the week. But I should be able to join you once I am done."

"Oh, well, okay," Nicole stammered out. She didn't really care, which surprised her.

"You'll do great don't worry," his arm ghosted around her and pulled her closer.

She felt her body become comforted by his presence, a stark contrast to the tension she felt with Kakashi. "What was the other thing?"

Tenzo remained quiet for a few moments, pondering how to phrase his next words. "I don't want to overstep any boundaries, since we are not really a solidified item… But what is going on between you and Kakashi?" Tenzo held his breath as he waited for Nicole to answer.

Nicole squirmed beneath his gaze as he waited for her answer. She wasn't sure what he was asking and she didn't want to admonish any details. They weren't exclusive, they were barely dating. She decided to play it innocent. "What do you mean?"

Tenzo knew she knew what he meant but chose to play her little game. "Last night on the roof? Or yesterday when we found you in his apartment?"

"Oh, well, he was training me in genjutsu at his apartment-"

"Why not in the training grounds?" Tenzo interrupted.

Nicole's face flushed. "The nature of the genjutsu made me uncomfortable performing it in the training grounds at first."

"What type of genjutsu?" Tenzo's curiosity was at its peak.

Nicole's face flushed even deeper. "It's a genjutsu designed to make the target believe they are in a situation or distracted by their most prominent carnal desire at that moment."

"Did he use it on you," Tenzo's voice was low, dangerous.

Nicole's words stuck in her throat, her heart fluttering. "Yes, to show me what it does…"

She felt Tenzo's hand caress up her back and land on the nape of her neck. "What did you see?"

Nicole wasn't sure why she chose to stick to the same story she had fed Kakashi in the training grounds. Maybe it was because she wanted to keep her story straight, or maybe it was because she liked what Tenzo was doing to her. He didn't feel safe in this moment. There was a hunger in his eyes she hadn't seen before, a darker look than the typical admiration his eyes usually held.

"I…uh… you using your wood style jutsu to suspend me, unmovable in front of you…while… you.. you know…" she forced out awkwardly.

Tenzo felt a rush of blood surge down his body, a cocky smile forming on his lips. He watched Nicole's eyes divert from his own and her cheeks flushed deeply. He moved his free hand to her upper thigh and leaned in to her ear. "No, I don't know."

Nicole's entire body flushed as desire flooded her system. Tenzo's low voice in her ear caused her body to shiver in anticipation. His breath fanned her neck as he lowered his lips to ghost kisses along her skin. Her body was aching with lust. It didn't help that her body had been aching from before, but now her desire was in overdrive. She was so overcome with lust and desire that she didn't notice when the small tree roots sprouted from Tenzo's fingers. They were fully wrapped around her wrists and pulling her arms backwards before she realized what was going on. Her chest tightened and fluttered.

She tried to say something but her voice stuck in her throat as she saw the lust in Tenzo's eyes. The roots pulled her arms up and behind her, all but dragging her body towards the headboard. Tenzo moved with her slowly, watching her body as it was dragged across the bed. His gaze held hers as he approached.

"Is this what you meant?" he asked, voice husky with loosely held restraint.

Nicole licked her lips, which caused Tenzo's cock to twitch. She had no words, could utter no sound. She nodded slowly and watched as a seductive smile spread across Tenzo's face. He barely moved as she felt the roots entangle her further, tightening around her breasts, weaving across her body. Tenzo moved his body flush with hers and kissed her with unrestrained passion. He elicited a moan from her as she felt his cock twitch against her clothed core. His hands slid to her breasts, squeezing roughly.

Tenzo pulled his head back to watch her face scrunched up in pleasure as he played with her chest. His fingertips searched for her nipples but her shirt and bra were in the way. Without missing a beat he focussed his hand into a sharp wood-knife and cut her shirt away, his gaze never leaving her face. He watched as her eyes widened. He saw anger flitter across her features but before she could open her mouth in protest he had pulled her moderately sized boobs out, bent his head and began sucking on her pert nipple while his other hand pinched the other. Her almost words of protest turned into a low, guttural moan.

Tenzo pulled himself away from her to appreciate the flushed site before him. She let out a whimper of displeasure as his warmth was removed. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her tenderly on the lips. His eyes searching hers as he pulled himself away from her, composure back in place. She felt the bonds around her begin to loosen and recede. She looked at him with confusion. He chuckled.

"As hard as it is to remove myself from you right now, I don't want to rush this," he said as he tenderly kissed her forehead again. He bent his head to her ear as the last of the roots released her and lowly whispered, "What I have planned for you will take all night, and I don't want to tire you out for your mission."

She smiled back at him and her heart fluttered with the thought of a night like that. "I guess you're right."

She watched as he removed himself from her bed, looking back at her tenderly as he began to exit her room. "Hopefully see you in a week at the earliest."

Her heart sunk in guilt and confusion – split between the two presences in her life. The side that Tenzo had just shown had stirred something in her for him that she didn't know was there. He had shown her two sides, feral and tender, that she had never experienced as thoroughly with someone before. But her heart still ached for Kakashi. She lay down on her bed, body aching with desire, mind solely focussing on the toy that Kakashi had stashed in his apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thank you for the lovely comments guys! They are really appreciated and help me get the motivation to keep this going! I have no intention of stopping anytime soon but am just lacking in the time to write at the moment.**

I have been playing with the ideas for what is to come and writing down notes to make sure I keep up with it. I would have updated sooner on the weekend had it not been a long weekend here full of parties :)

Anyways, please continue to review! And I hope you enjoy- some good, fun, mature content in this one!

* * *

Nicole raced down the morning streets of Konoha at top speed, reciting a series of expletatives over and over in her head. She hadn't managed to sleep very well due to her inability to quench her aching need. This resulted in her sleeping in an hour past the mission departure time. She could see the gates to the city up ahead as she ran at top speed, mission pack in tow.

"I can't believe your new student is later than you were, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined loudly. Naruto, Genma, Sakura, Kakashi, Anko, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Guy, and Lee were the chosen set of Jounin from the leaf village whose duty was to each provide some form of test relevant to shinobi life and missions to each of the refugees. Each of them would then rate the 5 refugees at the completion of one of the sub-missions on how well they did according to the Jonin whose test it was parameters.

Nina, Margot, Brayden and Colby were dressed fairly standardly. Margot had chosen to flash up her clothes and Nina had opted for more plain medic-nin wear. The four of them looked fairly nervous, and impatient, as they waited for Nicole to show.

"She's coming, Naruto, so calm down." Kakashi said calmly. He could see a brief glimpse of the short girl off in the distance. He smiled to himself at the thought of the reason behind her being late. _Likely couldn't sleep thinking about all the possibilities of the toy I bought._

Nicole ran up to the group, huffing, bent over, out of breath. "I…I'm… Sorry…" she said taking breaths in between each word.

"Why are you so late!" Sakura demanded, stomping over. Kakashi casually walked up to the girl as well, his interest piqued on the matter.

Nicole's face tinted pink briefly as she began to open her mouth to reply when Kakashi got a whiff of Tenzo's scent on her, more prominent than it had been for days. He felt his blood boil inside as jealousy reared its ugly head. Before Nicole had a chance to answer he had roughly grabbed her arm and dragged her away into the nearby foliage, far from prying ears.

"Where are they going?" Naruto whined again.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura began following the pair into the woods when she was stopped by Kiba and Ino.

"She smells like Tenzo," Kiba said with a half smirk. "Like sex."

Sakura glanced back at Hinata and the pair shared a knowing look.

Once out of earshot of the rest of the group, Kakashi slammed Nicole up against a tree, arms on either side of her head, his one visible eye glaring down at her. He could smell Tenzo on her. Her hair was dishevelled and her eyes had bags under them – she clearly had barely slept. Kakashi felt jealous anger welling up inside of him.

Nicole was staring back at him, a mixture of confusion and slight fear on her face. All she could smell was musty pine- his scent filling up her senses. His one visible eye looked dark and angry. She waited for him to speak first, trying to slow down her heartbeat. Her chest fluttered lightly as she felt his body heat- he was close. Closer than he had ever really gotten to her outside of training.

She waited as the seconds ticked by but Kakashi made no sound. _Why isn't he saying anything?_ Nicole scanned his face, searching for an answer that she did not find. Just as she began opening her mouth to say something Kakashi's head moved in closer. His movement was slow and deliberate. His cold gaze never leaving her face. _Is he going to kiss me?_ Her heart beat loudly in her chest. Just as she was certain he was going to kiss her his head bent to the side and she felt his hot breath fan her neck. She stayed motionless, in mild shock. His scent had completely permeated her senses now, all she could smell was him. Her eyes closed and she felt her body lean into the warmth of his.

Just as she was about to make full physical contact with the older Jonin she heard him breath deeply from her neck. "You reek of him," his deep voice tickled her ear.

"Uh.. w-what?" she said sheepishly.

Kakashi roughly grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her with one hand, pushed her further against the tree by grinding against her and roughly said "You know fucking what." He pulled his head away from hers and glared at her face. His free hand cupped her chin as he scanned her face for and indication of her mood.

"I didn't…-"

"You didn't what?" he ground his body into her more.

"I didn't sleep with him," she nearly moaned out as she felt his body against hers.

"Of course you didn't, you clearly haven't slept." Kakashi bent his head and bit roughly into her shoulder. Her heart felt like it was about to erupt from her chest.

"You know what I meant," she nearly whispered.

Kakashi pulled his head back from her neck to look at her face. "Do I?" His eyes scanned down her stretched body. His free hand ghosting down her side to roughly grab at her waist. "You didn't what?" he demanded as he pushed between her legs to grind right against her.

She tried to bite back a moan but failed as she nearly cried out "I didn't fuck him." Kakashi stilled against her.

"Why do you smell like you spent a night hot and bothered then? Why do you smell like that mixed with him?"

Her mind was flustered. She could barely think as an aching need had developed in her groin. Her cheeks flushed as she tried to voice why she hadn't slept- what had kept her up all night.

"I couldn't stop thinking about…"

Kakashi's body pushed into hers again, his face moving inches from her own. She could feel his breath fan across her face. "Couldn't stop thinking about what?"

Her face flushed even further, heat rushed down her body. She unconsciously licked her lips. "About… everything."

"He touched you" He stated simply.

She remained silent. Anger fluttered across the Copy-nin's face. His free hand moved between her legs and grabbed her sex. "Answer me."

Her voice caught in her throat, heart beating fast. Fighting back a moan she stuttered, "Y-yea."

"Did he touch you here?" The Jonin swiftly dipped his hand under the waistband of her leggings and cupped the thin material of her panties.

"Ah- n-no."

He smiled then, a genuine triumphant smile, as he dipped a finger past the cloth to lightly caress her bundle of nerves. Her hips bucked, eyes closed, and a soft moan escaped her lips. "You are soaked."

He watched as her face flushed, eyes peaking up at him. "What are you doing?"

He ignored her and continued to lightly rub her most sensitive spot. "Where did he touch you?"

Her chest was heaving as her hips tried to buck out to his touch but his body continued to press her firmly against the tree. Nicole opened her mouth to answer but all that came out was a soft sigh. Kakashi, growing impatient, shifted his hand and inserted a finger deep within her, bending it to caress against her insides. "Where," he demanded.

"Ah- fuck," her breathing was laboured now. "H-he…ah… he pinned me with his r-roots…. A-and cut off my shirt," she pushed her head against Kakashi's shoulder in an attempt to supress a moan as he added a second finger.

"Did you do anything else?" he asked roughly against her.

"N-no. He stopped after …. Ah…playing with m-my tits. S-said he didn't want….. to k-keep me up." She ground out in between moans. At those words Kakashi halted his ministrations. She pulled her head back to glare at his face. He looked at her mischievously.

"Why were you up all night then," he asked trailing his thumb over her clit as his other two fingers stroked inside her. Her hips bucked against him.

"Ah, fuck, Kakashi," she moaned.

"He pushed his forehead against hers, "Tell. Me."

"I wanted…. The…t-toy," she ground out.

Abruptly Kakashi removed his hand and released her, bringing his wet fingers to his lips. He licked each finger appreciatively before turning around and walking back toward the group. Leaving a very confused, and unsatisfied Nicole nearly collapsed against the tree.

The next couple of days were spent in travel toward their destination, a small village on the edge of the Lightning country. The little town boasted a bathhouse known for its recuperative powers and a large Inn where groups from the various hidden villages would be staying.

Kakashi had mostly acted normal for the rest of the trip. Occasionally he would flirt or make a suggestive comment but never pushed her. Nicole thought that that could be because of how there was never a chance for them to be alone. She was irritated at how he had acted, and confused. Her body ached with desire that she was unable to quench.

One night, when she was on watch, Kakashi had approached her silently. They were a ways from the rest of the sleeping group. Kakashi didn't bother to seat himself next to her, but instead casually leaned in behind her. He fanned his breath against her neck. As she looked up at the crouching man her already aching sex pulsed in desire. She noticed the glint of lust in his eyes.

"I brought the toy," was all he said before getting back up and going to his bedroll. She finished the rest of her watch uncomfortably wet.

It took them five days to reach the small town in lightning country. Five achingly long days from Nicole's perspective. There the five refugees were introduced to the Raikaga, Killer Bee, and C from the village hidden in the Clouds, as well as Temari and Kankouro from the Sand. They were assured that the rest of the hidden villages were sending small envoys of representatives who should be arriving later that day. Everyone was assigned a room at the Inn, some had to share but luckily Nicole managed to score her own room.

Just as they were dispersing, Anko announced that the five refugees needed to come with her and Hinata for a confidential debriefing. Once they were settled away from prying ears inside a secluded tea room Anko and Hinata handed out mission scrolls.

"Alright! This will be your first mission. Hinata here, as well as a couple other surveillance nin that you need not be concerned with, will be monitoring the progress of the mission to document the techniques and choices you make to complete it. " She paused and gestured for each of them to open their scrolls. "You have until tomorrow night at midnight to accomplish any of the tasks on that list. You only need to complete one of them and may choose how you do so, so long as you do not damage anything or anyone too badly."

Nicole scanned the list in front of her and scoffed. _Genma's sendbon? The answer to what happened between Sakura and Shikamaru on their mission to tea country? _It was just a list of random items or information. "What is this?" she asked after noticing the similar looks of confusion on the other refugees faces.

Anko laughed. "You need to get one of these items, or any of this information from the targets by any means you see fit. This will test your subtlety, reconnaissance and information gathering ability. I don't need to emphasise that this may be easier for some of the girls… if you are willing to seduce to get the job done." She wagged her eyebrows suggestively.

"Anko-san!" Hinata said.

"Hey, if one of them has a talent for it then by all means go for it. There will also be points awarded to how difficult of a target you choose and how successful you were. At midnight tomorrow we will call everyone to inform the other Jonin of the test and have them all assess the results accordingly. Dismissed."

Nicole glanced at the other refugees as they collectively left the room. Nina looked apprehensive about the mission, but Margot was chattering away excitedly saying that she would have the men eating out of the palm of her hand.

"So, who is your target?" Brayden asked her. She jumped slightly as his presence startled her.

"Uh, not sure," she replied, pulling out the list again.

"I'd think getting Kakashi-sensei's Icha Icha would be the easiest for you." He laughed.

Nicole felt her face blush as her eyes scanned the list and found that at the bottom. She suspected that the harder the item or information as to get the lower on the list it was (considering what else was on there). "You'd think but he guards that more preciously than his life."

"I'm sure you could find a way," he said suggestively. "Kiba said he smelt you on him after he dragged you off to the bushes the other day."

She glanced up at Brayden's face, a small tint of a blush on her cheeks. "You are disgusting," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Brayden raised his hands up in defense. "Just repeating what I heard."

Nonetheless Nicole's mind began entertaining ideas of how she could manage to get Kakashi's beloved Icha Icha novel off of him without him noticing.


End file.
